Las pruebas
by Sukary.Works
Summary: SECUELA 'POLÍGLOTA'. Draco sigue pensando que Potter es el pasivo perfecto. Y ahora, también es su Jefe. O lo será en cuanto supere con éxito una serie de arriesgadas y peligrosas pruebas. En fin, nada que un Malfoy no pueda conseguir.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: 'Harry Potter' es propiedad de JK Rowling y de aquellos que obtuviesen los derechos de explotación de la obra. Mía es la trama y algunos de los personajes de esta historia. No tengo ánimo de lucro al publicarla.

**N/A: Secuela de 'Políglota'**. Si no habéis leído este one-shot os recomiendo que le echéis un vistazo porque introduce este fic, que será bastante más largo.

**Warnings**: a lo largo de esta historia encontraréis **sexo explícito entre hombres** y mucho humor. O al menos, es lo que intenté.

* * *

LAS PRUEBAS

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Contra el buen juicio, le habían elegido.

– Buenos días, Malfoy, feliz año nuevo. Como has podido leer en la carta que te hemos enviado esta mañana, te han seleccionado para que ocupes un puesto provisional en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, lo justo para que pases un período de prueba corto antes de decidir si finalmente te dan el trabajo.

Aunque no donde él buscaba que lo hicieran.

– … Aunque te presentaste a las entrevistas de auror, tras mucho meditar, he considerado que encajas mejor en este otro departamento. Posees las actitudes necesarias para el puesto.

Draco se removió en su asiento. Ese de cuero negro que había sido toda una sorpresa encontrar en el despacho de Potter, por lo elegante y moderno que le parecía. Allí, frente a él y ligeramente inclinado sobre su escritorio, con el uniforme de Jefe de Aurores correctamente abotonado y el pelo más revuelto y sexy que nunca, Potter estaba _obligándole_ a rebatir sus argumentos de la única manera que había estado tratando de evitar a toda costa.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, ahora mismo no le quedaba más remedio que sacar a relucir un tema particularmente abochornante para él.

– Tres años en la guardia personal del primer ministro mágico portugués, uno en la brigada de asalto de aurores francesa y otro en el equipo de seguridad de alto nivel mágico español, tres meses en las fuerzas especiales soviéticas y los nueve restantes en las filas del batallón de primer nivel noruego y… lo _único_… –arrastró entre dientes, cabreado con la decisión final de Potter y dispuesto a luchar para hacerle entrar en razón.– que _se te ocurre recalcar_… ¿es mi habilidad para aprender idiomas? ¿Solo por eso me cambias de departamento? ¡Es ridículo!

Potter se cruzó de brazos después de que él escupiera todo lo que sentía. Jadeaba, estaba indignado. Adolescencia aparte, había trabajado toda la vida para garantizar la seguridad ciudadana. ¡Era lo suyo, por Merlín! Por increíble que pareciera, si se tienen en cuenta sus años de colegio, ¡él no quería pasarse toda la vida encerrado en una puta oficina haciendo de intérprete!

– Bueno, Malfoy, siento que no estés conforme con mis criterios, pero he hablado con RR. II. y la verdad creemos que…

– Tú no me cambias por eso, Potter.

Lo que fuera que el gryffindor fuese a decir, murió en sus labios. Y así, calladito, permaneció durante largos segundos mientras miraba a su interlocutor fijamente a los ojos. No sonreía ni había en su rostro el menor atisbo de diversión. Bien, en el de Draco tampoco, pues había llegado el momento de que se sinceraran el uno con el otro. Tenía claras sospechas del motivo _real_ por el cual Potter no le quería pululando por sus oficinas cuando su currículo dejaba más que claro que se lo merecía. Y se atrevía a afirmar que, modestia aparte, seguramente era el mejor formado de todos los aspirantes que se habían presentado con él el día de la entrevista. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta su temprana edad.

– Sabes ejecutar un hechizo de traducción inmediata, ¿no? –continuó Draco con la mandíbula apretada, dejando escapar una irónica y torcida sonrisa.– Aunque son extremadamente complejos, _tú_ los _dominas_. ¿Por qué debo entender que los de . no? Ellos tendrían más razones que tú para saber usarlos.

De nuevo encontró el silencio como única respuesta, pero Draco sabía que había adivinado el motivo oculto por el que Potter pensaba delegarle a otro departamento. Sí, es cierto, la había cagado como nadie en la entrevista del día de Navidad. Una cagada monumental que hizo que pasara las próximas semanas, hasta la llegada de la lechuza ministerial, arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan imbécil. Pero Potter había descubierto a pesar de todo, que de alguna forma él era _valioso_ para la sociedad mágica, por eso estaba dispuesto a retenerlo en el Ministerio, aunque fuera en otro lugar distinto al esperado por el candidato.

¿Y por qué? Porque Malfoy le había puesto _nervioso_.

– Escucha, Potter, –dijo finalmente, suspirando. El tío parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar así que decidió ser él quien volviera a romper el hielo.– aunque en la entrevista no lo demostré, sé ser _profesional_. Y si me contratas, actuaré como tal. Me _comportaré_, como esperaba hacer de todos modos.– esperó a que Potter dejara de mirarse las uñas de las manos y posara sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos antes de continuar.– Te prometo que, si me das la oportunidad, no te incomodaré con opiniones absurdas sobre lo bonito que encuentro tu culo o sobre el enorme paquete que tienes. –algo dentro de él le produjo un agradable cosquilleo cuando Potter sonrió por su comentario. Envalentonado, añadió.– Que lo tienes, porque me he fijado.– y ahora le hizo reír. Una risita breve pero fresca y natural, como de quien va aflojando poco a poco la tensión que lleva acumulada desde hace algún tiempo. Un halago sienta bien a todo el mundo, y Draco sabía cuándo utilizarlos.– No te meteré mano y tampoco tiraré tu jabón al suelo cuando estemos en las duchas, a pesar de las muchas ganas que tenga de hacerlo. Palabra de mago. –terminó señorial, poniendo una mano sobre el corazón y otra palma a un lado de su cabeza, en una burlona aunque acertada imitación del concepto caballeresco de lealtad.

* * *

Potter le había dado una semana. Una semana de prueba. Si la pasaba con éxito sería auror y pasaría a engrosar su escuadrón. Satisfecho como estaba, torció la esquina y entró en El Gnomo borracho, un pub del Callejón que había conocido después de la guerra y que se había vuelto tremendamente popular por sus cervezas, porque pensaba que merecía tomarse una. Y a su propia salud, por supuesto.

Al final todo había salido bien: Potter había rectificado y reconocido claramente que le veía como un mago más que apto para formar parte del personal de sus oficinas, pero que tal y como dictaba la ley, antes tenía que pasar un período de prueba de siete días donde él mismo diseñaría las misiones que tendría que superar para demostrarle que, efectivamente, estaba a la altura de lo que él esperaba. Las empezaba mañana, y su futuro Jefe le había recomendado descansar. "Encarecidamente, Malfoy", le había aconsejado, "no son misiones sencillas".

Y eso era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer. Así que, terminada su pinta, salió del pub para Aparecerse en su mansión, darle las buenas nuevas a sus padres y meterse en la cama. Devorado por la oscuridad de la habitación, solo interrumpida por la luz rojiza del sol que aún se filtraba por las cortinas durante los últimos coletazos de la tarde, se sintió seguro para dejar su mente rememorar el encuentro que hacía relativamente poco había tenido con Potter.

_Oh, sí_, hoy había quedado firmemente demostrado, pensó, cerrando los ojos mientras su mano derecha descendía hasta envolver su erecta hombría, Potter era un pasivo de Extraordinario. Jugó con su glande mientras recordaba aquella mirada escurridiza, que se mostró cuando él abordó el tema que sabía que realmente había hecho sentir incómodo al gryffindor. _Cómo_ centraba su atención en las uñas de sus manos mientras él le decía que sería un chico bueno. Merlín, le había puesto _tan_ nervioso… Él, Draco, a Harry Potter. Y aquella era una sensación _tan_ atractiva, _tan_ poderosa, _tan_ excitante…

Y a pesar de todo, el cabrón había sabido demostrar su más que sobrada entereza durante la entrevista que ambos habían compartido en Navidad. Ni siquiera se había puesto rojo, aunque probablemente eso tuviera que ver porque se sentía en terreno seguro, ya que era consciente de que él mismo ignoraba que este estuviera entendiendo cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Quizá por eso le había soltado aquella frase lapidaria el otro día también, la que decía que encontraba de mayor interés lo que no aparecía en su currículum; en aquel momento también se había sentido protegido de alguna manera, porque él ya estaba perdiéndose por la puerta.

Draco gimió, aumentando la velocidad de sus caricias. Merlín, seguro que ese culito era virgen… Cómo le gustaría que Potter le diese la oportunidad de enseñarle el placer que podía dar el abrirlo para él. Para su polla. Para… _ahhh_. Pero Potter no era gay, ¿o sí? El Profeta no había estado comentando nada al respecto durante los últimos seis años… aunque tal vez fuera también porque él había estado trabajando en el extranjero y simplemente no se había enterado. Quizá siguiera con la zorrita Weasley, de la que Draco había oído hablar en su época de colegio que bastaban un par de palabras bonitas para llevártela a la cama. Potter merecía algo mejor que seguir con ella. A él, por ejemplo. Él haría que el cuerpo del gryffindor vibrara en la cama, que enloqueciera bajo sus caricias, que temblara de pasión y deseo, que… _ahh_, _Ahhhh_.

Buscó su varita palpando sobre las arrugadas sábanas mientras que con la mano restante se pasaba una mano por el pelo, agotado. Tras murmurar vagamente el hechizo de limpieza, soltó su varita en algún punto de la cama y se dio media vuelta. Con los ojos ya cerrados, durmió hasta la mañana siguiente. Una pequeñísima sonrisa estirando sus labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras en los vestuarios del Nivel 2 se ponía su uniforme provisional de auror, de color granate y entallado –a criterio de Draco, de los más elegantes que había llevado jamás–, cayó en la cuenta de que había otros cuatro candidatos más que, como él, habían pasado las entrevistas y ahora competirían por los tres puestos que Potter ofertaba: tres mujeres y un hombre. Ninguno de los cuales le era mínimamente familiar, pero al menos cuando media hora antes se había encontrado con ellos en el Vestíbulo y presentado formalmente, le habían dado los buenos días con una sonrisa. El único tío aparte de él tenía un buen culo pero poco más; una de las aspirantes era rusa y tenía un marcado acento que hacía que para Draco fuera difícil entenderla. Lamentó entonces que durante su estancia en Moscú solo se dedicara a hablar con duendes; las otras dos chicas restantes parecía que quisieran devolverlo al armario a patadas por las sonrisitas y miradas tontas que le lanzaban. Todos ellos, al igual que él, no tendrían más de veinticinco, veintiséis años.

Cuando se reunieron en la Oficina de Aurores a las siete en punto, tal y como Potter había ordenado, este ya les estaba esperando con una pluma y un portapapeles con varios pergaminos. Como ellos, llevaba su indumentaria particular aunque esta presumía de un sofisticado color negro con ribetes dorados en el cuello y las muñecas de la chaqueta. Entallada, también. Draco evaluó de arriba a abajo lo bien que le sentaba, pero procurando ser lo más discreto posible. A fin de cuentas le había prometido a Potter que se comportaría, ¿no?

– Buenos días, chicos.– saludó Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada más verlos llegar. _Bonitos y blancos dientes_, pensó Draco para sí mientras le devolvía el gesto a Potter; _Mira, los míos también lo son_, esperó expresar con él.– Ludmilla, Cloe, Hannah, Draco y Gavin, sed bienvenidos. Me llamo Harry Potter, Jefe de la actual División de Aurores de Inglaterra y, durante esta semana, también vuestro instructor. Durante estos siete días, empezando desde hoy, se os irán planteando una serie de misiones, de pruebas, que tendréis que superar, individualmente y por equipos, para que yo pueda elaborar un informe de evaluación sobre cada uno de vosotros que me ayudará a decidir quiénes merecéis los tres puestos de auror que quedan vacantes en mi escuadrón. El lunes que viene se os enviará el resultado por correo. ¿Alguna duda de momento?

Como nadie dijo nada, Potter siguió hablando:

–Bien, he habilitado una habitación vacía en el Nivel 3 para que podamos Desaparecernos sin riesgo a escindirnos y sin tener que molestar al equipo de Transportes Mágicos. El escenario para la primera prueba ya está listo así que, si sois tan amables de seguirme…

El pantalón del uniforme también se le adhería deliciosamente al culo, confirmó Draco mientras seguía a Potter hacia los ascensores que les llevarían al tercer nivel. No estaba excesivamente preocupado por las pruebas; estaba sobradamente preparado para afrontarlas. Nunca había estado tan físicamente en forma, de hecho, y sus amplios conocimientos sobre Ocultación, Seguimiento, Duelo, Defensa y Pociones que había ido adquiriendo en diferentes países de Europa le cubrirían la retaguardia.

– Bien,– comentó Potter cuando entraron en la habitación en desuso de la que les había hablado. Solo había una mesa de madera con una bota rota encima que Draco rápidamente identificó como un Traslador.– coged todos un trozo de esta bota.

Aparecieron en un paraje desértico donde no hacía frío, pero tampoco calor. Ráfagas de viento constantes levantaban la arena de las dunas y entorpecían la visión, razón de más para que Draco decidiera aplicarse un hechizo no verbal de aislamiento en los ojos. Una decisión que, seguidamente pudo apreciar, solo Potter había decidido adoptar también.

– Aunque parezca sorprendente,– Potter tenía que alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima del viento.– estamos en un gran almacén a las afueras de Londres que ha sido ambientado y transformado en un desierto por algunos colegas para esta primera prueba. He escondido cinco snitches, una para cada uno, que deberéis encontrar con la mayor brevedad posible. Las condiciones climáticas de este escenario cambian a placer y, en consecuencia, también las criaturas que pueden sobrevivir a ellas. Así que tenemos dos enemigos: el tiempo y las bestias. A la voz de tres podréis empezar: uno…

Draco analizó rápidamente el entorno en el que se encontraba. A simple vista, por supuesto, encontrar una snicht en un desierto ya era imposible. Más aún si el clima no te lo permitía, así que obviamente tendría que hacer acopio de la magia para reclamar su pelotita.

– dos….

Podía jugarse la mano derecha, y estaba seguro de que no la perdería, a que un _Accio_ tampoco funcionaría. Tampoco los hechizos de atracción básicos. Y lanzarse sin más a por la pelota en estas condiciones era una temeridad; se cansaría rápido y probablemente después no le quedara la energía suficiente para hacer frente a las criaturas que custodiaban este desierto ficticio.

–_tres_.

Así que… ¿qué podía hacer?

Tres de sus compañeros se lanzaron sin pensarlo al aparentemente infinito desierto. Solo él y la rusa, Ludmilla, permanecieron donde estaban. Tenían a Potter portapapeles en mano detrás de ellos, posiblemente anotando todos sus movimientos. Draco trató de ignorarlo; quería el trabajo y, por supuesto, causar(le) buena impresión. No había tiempo para distracciones innecesarias. Así que, ea, hechizos de atracción avanzados. Veamos, estaba el…

– ¿Qué te parece si nos aliamos para esta prueba?

Ludmilla había imitado su técnica y aislado sus ojos con un hechizo. Era una joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y largo y ondulado cabello rubio. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojo porque repentinamente la temperatura ambiente acababa de caer en picado. Draco comenzó a exhalar vaho y empezaron a castañearle los dientes. Un rápido hechizo termómetro le informó que estaban a menos ocho grados bajo cero. Lo siguiente que hizo fue aplicarse un hechizo calorífico a sus ropas. La rusa le imitó otra vez.

– ¿Y en qué nos beneficiaría eso?– preguntó Draco, aunque lo que en verdad había querido cuestionar es en qué le beneficiaría aquella unión _a él_.

– Tengo una Maestría en Utilización de Criaturas Mágicas de Grado XXXX en Conflictos Armados. Esta especialización es poco común y se oferta solo en mi país. Puedo combatir a las bestias que nos encontremos mientras tú buscas las snitches.– las criaturas mágicas se catalogaban en Europa en cinco grados distintos, que iban desde el Grado X o Aburridas, hasta el Grado XXXXX o Mortales, imposibles de domesticar o entrenar. Ludmilla aseguraba ser capaz de controlar bestias de tipo XXXX o Peligrosas.

Pero Potter no escondería un Yeti en un desierto, ¿no? O peor, un kappa; los Yetis solían ir más a su bola. Las características del terreno lo hacían inviable, por lo que… ¿realmente necesitaba a la rusa?

– No se me dan bien los hechizos de atracción.–confesó la chica de repente, un poco incómoda por el silencio que estaba recibiendo como respuesta.– Así que creo que formar pareja contigo nos beneficiaría a los dos.

Pero había tres plazas vacantes así que… supongo que no pasaría nada si compartían el mérito. Y el desierto era suelo de esfinges, así que le convenía tener a Ludmilla a mano. Además, Potter había insistido en terminar la prueba "con la mayor brevedad posible", y con la ayuda de Ludmilla él podría concentrarse solo en conseguir las pelotitas doradas. Y una vez adivinado cómo atraer a una de ellas, únicamente tendría que repetir el proceso con la restante.

– Trato hecho.

El apretón de manos hizo que Potter anotara varias cosas en su portapapeles.

* * *

Aunque no fueron los primeros, Ludmilla y Draco consiguieron el segundo puesto. Las otras dos aspirantes, Hannah y Cloe, no lograron superar la misión. Incluso Potter tuvo que intervenir una vez porque un escorpión del tamaño de un pegaso adulto que tenía el poder de volverse invisible a su antojo, casi le clava a Hannah su tremendo (y venenoso) aguijón.

Evidentemente, con Ludmilla y Draco segundos y las otras dos chicas fuera de juego, Gavin se proclamó como vencedor indiscutible de la primera prueba. Sin embargo, se dijo Draco para animarse, aunque el chaval había terminado (_solo_) diez minutos antes que ellos y con él mismo como única ayuda, se había llevado varias heridas de guerra por el camino: un corte con bastante mala pinta en la clavícula, una rotura de rodilla, una mordedura de serpiente y varios arañazos de, sí, kappas, que se ganó al acercarse al único oasis que había. Por si fuera poco traía el uniforme hecho jirones. Tras aplicarle los hechizos de curación básicos y más urgentes, Potter llamó a algunos de sus hombres para que llevasen a Gavin a San Mungo. Hannah y Cloe también fueron con ellos.

En cambio, él y Ludmilla regresaron donde el gryffindor en _quasi_ perfectas condiciones. La rusa no había mentido cuando le había dicho que sabía domar bestias peligrosas. Draco nunca había imaginado que se pudiera someter a una manada de centauros del desierto con un _Sonorus_ y una nana. Si omitían el hecho de que tenían la cara y el cuello achicharrados por el sol (más preocupados en buscar snitches y luchar contra criaturas mágicas, se habían olvidado prácticamente por completo del carácter cambiante del clima), Draco diría que merecían un Extraordinario como mínimo.

– Muy bien, chicos, a simple vista parecéis los mejor parados.– les felicitó Potter después de que Cloe fuese la última en salir del aula en desuso del Nivel 3 para ir a San Mungo. Se acercó a Ludmilla y empezó un rutinario examen médico. De su varita comenzó a salir una neblina plateada y azul que, según decía la desinhibida expresión de la rusa cuando aquella magia hizo contacto con su piel, aliviaba las quemaduras.– Ha sido muy inteligente lo de unir fuerzas, os lo tengo que decir. –Draco recibió una mirada significativa de Ludmilla entonces y se maldijo porque la idea no había venido de él.

– Ya está.–comentó Potter diez minutos después. De la cara de la rusa había desaparecido toda rojez y su piel lucía tan inmaculada y suave como siempre.– Puedes irte a casa muy satisfecha, Ludmilla. Hoy has hecho un gran trabajo. Lo de los centauros me ha dejado boquiabierto.

La joven sonrió, aceptando el cumplido. Este primer día había sido ella la que había acaparado todo el interés de Potter, pensó Draco suspirando mientras la veía salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse porque inmediatamente Potter estaba delante de él, a escasos centímetros, emanando esa neblina que hacía milagros…

Pero había otra cosa que interceptó su atención por el camino antes de que la magia relajante del gryffindor la perdiera del todo. Anda, qué curioso.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó Potter a la defensiva _desde abajo_ porque llevaba como un minuto sonriendo. Y era esa sonrisa torcida tan malvada que había utilizado en Hogwarts.

Porque así era. Potter le estaba mirando a los ojos _desde abajo_. Desde varios centímetros _por debajo_.

– Soy más alto que tú.– dijo al fin.

Eso hizo que su Jefe pusiera los ojos en blanco y continuara moviendo la varita de un lado a otro de la cara de Draco.

– Vaya, Malfoy, me siento impresionado.–destiló el hombre con fina ironía.– ¿Quieres una rana de chocolate como premio?

_Te quiero a ti desnudo, aquí, a horcajadas sobre mí y esta mesa mientras engulles lentamente mi hombría con ese culito que me muero por desvirgar_… habría dicho Draco en quenyés o en cualquier otro idioma que conocía si tuviera alguna forma de saber que Potter no estaba utilizando ningún hechizo de traducción ahora.

– Solo… me ha hecho gracia.–se disculpó el slytherin con una sonrisa.– La verdad es que me parece adorable que seas el más bajito de los dos.–añadió.

– ¿Y puede saberse por qué? Menuda estupidez.–murmuró Potter meneando negativamente la cabeza y acercando su varita hacia la chamuscada frente de Draco.

Porque los dibujos muggles de oriente que en secreto Draco había aprendido a apreciar y valorar durante estos últimos años, personificaban al sumiso de la relación, en una relación consensuada entre dos hombres, siempre con una altura menor que el activo. Y así eran Potter y él; ¡hasta los muggles decían que su Jefe tenía cara de recibir!

– Cosas mías.– contestó en cambio por no molestarle.

– Fantástico.– escuchó que Potter mascullaba de mal humor. De pronto la neblina azul plata desapareció. Draco miró al hombre.– Ya estás. Vuelves a tener la misma cara de siempre, lo cual no sé si es bueno o malo en realidad.

– Ja, ja, ja, Potter. Me parto contigo.– ironizó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos. Fue agradable ver a Potter sonreír, aunque fuera en son de burla.– Pero, espera, –añadió quitándose la chaqueta de auror y tirando del dobladillo de la camiseta para quitársela por la cabeza. Potter arqueó una ceja.– también me he quemado el pecho. Cuando se puso a hacer mucho calor simplemente me la quité.– dijo, refiriéndose a la camiseta.– Y ya habrás podido notar que soy de piel sensible…

_Pues cualquiera lo diría con esos abdominales_, pensó Harry sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, frunciendo los labios. Luego, cuando su cerebro interpretó lo que acababa de decirse a sí mismo se obligó a pasarse una mano por la cara para evitar pegarse una buena hostia. ¿En qué estaba pensando para fijarse en los abdominales de Malfoy?

Pero era cierto, Malfoy tenía la piel del torso y el abdomen rojos por la fuerte exposición al sol. La porción de piel visible de la ingle izquierda también estaba roja.

– Eres un animal. –sentenció Harry, ligeramente impaciente. Volvió a levantar la varita y, nuevamente frente a Malfoy, comenzó a aplicar neblina plateada y azul. Escuchó al rubio suspirar de alivio cuando la magia acarició su piel.– Tienes que tener más cuidado. _Tenéis_ que tenerlo. A ninguno de vosotros salvo a Gavin se le ha ocurrido aplicarse un hechizo térmico antes de lanzarse a la arena. Con eso habríais solucionado el único inconveniente que habéis tenido Ludmilla y tú y vuestra actuación se habría merecido la nota más alta. Con diferencia.– añadió, por si quedaban dudas.

Como Potter parecía realmente disgustado por ello, Draco trató de restarle hierro al asunto:

– Bueno, discúlpanos, Jefe, por estar más pendientes tratando de evitar que un escorpión gigante nos atravesara la espalda de un aguijonazo.

– Oh, ¡y esa es otra! –no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Potter se estaba enfadando cada vez más.– Esa criatura pertenece a la clasificación XXXXX y bajo ningún concepto debería de haber formado parte de la prueba. ¡Podría haber matado a Hannah! Cuando lo vi aluciné. A fin de cuentas yo no tengo cinco ojos, uno para cada aspirante, y ese enorme escorpión podría haber hecho de las suyas… ¡Voy a cargarme al miembro de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas responsable de esto!

– Potter, solo de oírte me estás estresando.– le interrumpió Draco. Y aunque batalló con su mente un par de veces antes, al final terminó por sujetar al gryffindor de los hombros, logrando que el hombre levantara la vista para mirarle a los ojos.– Relájate, ¿vale? Al final no hemos tenido nada que lamentar. Y, de todos modos, el mundo real no va a dejar de enfrentarnos a un bicharraco de cinco Xs porque sea letal e indomable, ¿no? Incluso diría que nos ha venido bien. –_porque al final no has tenido que combatirlo, listillo_, terminó su conciencia por él.

– No pensamos igual, Malfoy, pero gracias por intentar animarme.–murmuró Potter en respuesta. La neblina volvió a desaparecer y Malfoy bajó la mirada para observarse bien. Guau, Potter se había dado bastante prisa en acabar con todas las rojeces.– En fin,–añadió este mientras se daba media vuelta para caminar hasta la salida.– nos vemos de nuevo mañana a las siete.

–¡Potter, espera!

El aludido detuvo sus pasos y se dio media vuelta para ver qué es lo que Malfoy quería _ahora_. Le molestó descubrir que todavía no se había puesto la camiseta del uniforme y que tenía una mano tirando del dobladillo del pantalón hacia abajo. Incluso se había bajado la bragueta, cosa que le sorprendió un poco. Una fina y rubia mata de vello, casi inexistente, permanecía a la vista, aquella que marcaba el comienzo de su hombría. Harry parpadeó y procuró aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Malfoy? ¿Ahora te ha dado por exhibirte? –preguntó con mordacidad.

Para su desconcierto, el slytherin parecía tan confundido como él por su comentario.

–¿Es que no lo ves? Me he quemado la ingle _entera_. Y me escuece. Así que he pensado que igual esa neblina tuya podría ayudarme.

Harry se acercó hasta Draco mientras pedía a quien quisiera escucharle que no tuviera las mejillas tan coloreadas como calientes las sentía. Era verdad, Malfoy también se había quemado ahí, pero sus ojos habían estado lo suficientemente distraídos con otra parte de su anatomía como para no darse cuenta. ¡En qué estaba pensando, joder! _Por segunda vez_, añadió una vocecilla insolente y repipi en su cabeza que se parecía mucho a la de una Hermione de diez años.

– Sí, claro. Perdona. –se disculpó Harry en un susurro antes de pasar la varita por la ingle del hombre mientras este sujetaba el pantalón hacia abajo para permitirle un mejor acceso a la herida. Desafortunadamente, la niebla que provocaba el hechizo de sanación no era lo suficientemente espesa como para ocultar de su vista ese reguero de vello púbico que _volvía_ a llamar su maldita atención.

Pero, haciendo honor a la verdad, no era solo ese vello corporal el que había cautivado su interés. Malfoy estaba extremadamente bien tonificado. Tonificado y fibrado. Tenía el tamaño perfecto en cada músculo, sin llegar a ser una exageración, y ni pizca de grasa. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Su torso, su abdomen, sus brazos, su espalda, y seguramente lo que no quedaba al alcance de su vista también, parecía haber sido obra de un escultor neoclasicista.

Lo que no entendía, es por qué coño aquello estaba afectándole _a él_.

– Listo. –esperaba no haber sonado tan aliviado como en realidad estaba por poder volver a marcar distancia entre Malfoy y él. Una magnifica y valiosa distancia de seguridad. Entonces levantó la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír para despedirse y poder largarse de allí de una vez.–Ahora sí, hasta mañana a las siete.

– Hasta mañana, Potter.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación en desuso se cerró tras la salida del Jefe de Aurores, Draco se relajó y soltó las ganas que había tenido de reírse desde que le había pedido a Potter, con toda la amabilidad del mundo, que le curase la quemadura de la ingle. Merlín, cuando se dio cuenta de que el gryffindor tenía las mejillas encendidas tuvo de hacer serios esfuerzos para no saltar y devorarle allí mismo.

Más tranquilo, y con el sabor de la risa todavía haciéndole cosquillas en la garganta, comenzó a ponerse la camiseta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

Draco observaba el mar desde una plataforma de hierro a cincuenta metros de altura. A su lado, Ludmilla, Gavin, Hannah y Cloe esperaban instrucciones. Hacía escasos cuarenta minutos el asistente de Potter les había pasado unos trajes de neopreno en colores gris y azul de manga larga. Y nada más; ni aletas, gafas de bucear ni ningún otro complemento que pudiera facilitarles lo que sin duda sería una inmersión en alta mar.

Afortunadamente habían viajado hasta un clima subtropical donde pendía un cielo libre de nubes y donde la temperatura del mar oscilaba los 20 grados centígrados, así que al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por la hipotermia. Desde la plataforma, Draco podía atisbar una especie de muro, compuesto de redes metálicas, que dibujaba lo que parecía ser una piscina gigante en forma rectangular. La plataforma en la que habían Aparecido se encontraba en una de las esquinas de dicha piscina.

– Bueno, chicos, si ya estamos listos, acercaos para que os explique lo que espero de vosotros durante esta segunda prueba.

Potter, con su inseparable portapapeles y una mochilita que lo acompañaba, también llevaba un traje de neopreno de color negro que no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Además, había sustituido sus horrorosas gafas por un sencillo hechizo de protección ocular que haría que pudiera ver bajo el agua como una criatura acuática más. Draco sabía que simplemente estaba tomando precauciones por si tenía en salir en rescate de alguno de ellos de darse el caso; no es que fuera realmente a… _saltar_, pensó el rubio tragando saliva en cuanto hubo girado ligeramente la cabeza para volver a mirar el mar.

Y aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, el slytherin sufría de vértigo. Desde hace varios años, la verdad. Concretamente, desde que se subió a la escoba voladora de Potter para salir de aquella Sala de los Menesteres en llamas. Desde aquel día, había contraído un desconcertante miedo a las alturas y por lo tanto prefería tener los pies bien sujetos al suelo.

Aunque sabía que a Potter sus miedos se la traían bien floja:

– Como habéis podido observar, –comenzó el Auror.– nos encontramos en lo alto de una estructura metálica de cincuenta metros. Este _trampolín_, llamémosle así, –Draco soltó una maldición que afortunadamente no llegó oídos de Potter.– se encuentra a su vez en el interior de un recinto vallado en mar abierto. Bien, vuestra misión será lanzaros a esta piscina gigante de agua salada y traerme una de estas bolsitas.– de la mochilita que llevaba sacó un saquito de un material impermeable atado con una correa.– Como curiosidad, que sepáis que esta lleno de perlas marinas. La prueba deberá completarse en el menor tiempo posible.– dijo, terminando su explicación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no engañó a nadie.

– ¿Y ya está? –Ludmilla preguntó lo que todos tenían en mente.– ¿Eso va a ser todo? ¿Saltar y buscar un saquito de perlas?

– Eh, sí. –le contestó Potter sin perder la sonrisa.

– Es demasiado fácil. –opinó Hannah observando con suspicacia al gryffindor, quien ahora se había acercado a un cubo que habían visto nada más llegar, situado a una esquina de la plataforma, y del cual no habían querido saber nada más porque desprendía un olor nauseabundo.

–Hannah tiene toda la razón, ¿no creéis, chicos?– comentó Potter mirando con las cejas alzadas al resto de aspirantes, los cuales, dicho sea de paso, no parecían tan afines a la opinión de su compañera. Y menos cuando vieron a Potter regresar con ese cubo infecto en las manos y unas intenciones un tanto perversas.– Así que vamos a complicar un poco las cosas. –añadió, burlón. Segundos después les había lanzado todo el contenido del cubo encima, que resultó ser…

– ¡¿Sangre?!

Efectivamente, pensó Draco de malhumor mientras se pasaba una mano por su ahora pegajoso y rojizo cabello. La cara y parte de su ropa también habían recibido su parte, y el olor que desprendía aquel líquido escarlata era contraindicado para estómagos delicados como el suyo. O como el de cualquier Malfoy.

– De cerdo. –asintió Potter antes de que a Cloe le diera una arcada. Draco estaba más pendiente de no echar las tripas por la garganta, así que realmente solo Ludmilla, quien hasta ahora el hedor de la sangre no le había preocupado lo más mínimo, pudo entender las implicaciones reales que la acción del gryffindor tenía para ellos.

– Allí abajo hay tiburones. –afirmó con rotundidad.

El silencio que el descubrimiento de Ludmilla trajo para todos duró muy poco. En cuanto Cloe hubo asimilado sus palabras comenzó a temblar; al parecer tenía fobia a los tiburones. Draco no le dio mayor importancia: lo poco que sabía de ellos se reducía a que eran una especie de pez muggle con dientes de sierra y cuyo espécimen más grande, el tiburón ballena, podía llegar a medir unos doce metros, pero era vegetariano y casi no tenía dientes. Además, por lo general, estos tiburones iban mucho a su bola y no les gustaba el sabor de la carne humana: no había por qué preocuparse.

… _Salvo por el problemilla de que estás cubierto de sangre_, añadió la vocecilla que Draco tenía en la cabeza, _que hará que te confundan con su comida_. Pero, por otra parte, tenía a Ludmilla, que era experta en tratar con toda clase de bichos y que seguramente también en esta ocasión quisiera formar equip…

– En realidad solo hay uno: un megalodón. –la respuesta de Potter interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos

Ni siquiera hubo silencio esta vez. Cloe aseguró chillando que abandonaba, que ni loca se metía al agua sabiendo que hay "un monstruo asesino" en ella. Hannah, como su compañera, se puso histérica y amenazó a Potter con denunciarle por el empleo de una criatura tan peligrosa como esa para una prueba de selección. Ludmilla añadió que aquel "bicharraco" era otra bestia clasificada con cinco Xs y, por ende, no apta para este tipo de entrenamientos. Gavin y Draco trataron de mantener la compostura pero les temblaban las manos; un megalodón no era ninguna broma. Era el tiburón de los tiburones, un gigante carnívoro de cincuenta metros que apareció en la época de los dinosaurios y que los muggles consideraban extintos, ajenos a la existencia de al menos cinco de estos ejemplares que nadaban a sus anchas en las profundidades del océano bajo la mirada avizor de Consejos Reguladores y de Control de Criaturas Mágicos de todo el mundo.

Y ahora tenían a uno de estos cinco ahí abajo, esperando a que arriesgaran su vida por una bolsita de perlas. La simple idea era tan disparatada que Draco todavía no podía entender cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Potter.

– Por supuesto, la opción de abandonar es un derecho que todos tenéis a vuestra disposición, –continuó Potter sin perder la calma mientras miraba a las furiosas chicas.– pero si lo hacéis, no podréis presentaros a las próximas pruebas y vuestra candidatura será automáticamente dada de baja.

Mientras el grueso del equipo volvía a protestar, Draco rogó por el abandono de dos de ellos. Había tres plazas y eran cinco, con que se fueran dos le valía y entonces podrían dejar de lado esta ilógica misión. Nadie podía enfrentarse a un megalodón y pretender encima salir victorioso –o _vivo_, que en este caso era lo mismo–. Su mayor baza consistiría en pasar totalmente desapercibido, ocultándose entre las profundidades de aquella piscina endemoniada. Pero el estar cubierto de sangre dificultaría enormemente la tarea, pues aun cuando el líquido se disolviese nada más entrar en el agua, el olor de esta seguiría impregnado _ahí_, en sus ropas.

Y ningún hechizo funcionaría. Ni un puto avada acabaría con ese bicho. Harían falta como cien magos lanzando la maldición asesina al mismo tempo para lograrlo. Él solo le haría cosquillas. Además era ilegal, se recordó cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Potter. Merlín, estaba tan asustado por lo que se avecinaba que ni verlo enfundado en una tela tan ajustada conseguía distraerle.

– Lo diré por última vez, –la voz del auror sonaba cansada, como de quien está harto de repetir constantemente lo mismo, pero su tono autoritario todavía imponía.– si no queréis realizar la misión, no lo hagáis. Eso sí, entonces tendréis que asumir las consecuencias. Como me dijo Draco el otro día, "el mundo real no va a dejar de enfrentarnos a un bicharraco de cinco Xs porque sea letal e indomable", así que en este caso jugamos de la misma forma: o todo o nada. En el día a día de esta profesión no hay opciones: o lo haces o te la cargas. Vosotros mismos.

Tan pronto como Potter terminó de hablar, Draco se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos tratando de exterminarle. Por supuesto, ahora parecía que la culpa de que hubiese un feroz megalodón asesino dentro de esa puta piscina ficticia era culpa suya. Por haber _inspirado _al Jefe. Genial, magnífico, ahora todos le odiaban, y probablemente la oportunidad de volver a formar pareja con Ludmilla quedaba después de esto totalmente descartada.

– En un minuto iniciaré la prueba, quien quiera, que salte. No voy a obligar a nadie.– _Pero tampoco aceptarás cobardes en tu escuadrón_, completó Draco por el gryffindor en su cabeza.– Cuando tengáis el saquito de perlas subid a la plataforma de abajo, la que se encuentra casi al ras de la superficie del mar, en la que os estaré esperando. Y algo importante: si escucháis un pitido ensordecedor en algún momento, salid _inmediatamente_ del agua. –Potter trató de relajar el ambiente explicándose mejor.– Por cuestiones de seguridad hemos instalado un mecanismo de alarma submarino que os alertará de peligro inminente si mi equipo considera que la situación se sale de madre.

Doblemente fantástico. Así que ni los aurores de confianza de Potter consideraban que la prueba no estuviese exenta de salir _muy_ mal. Aquel detalle sin duda infundía ánimos, sí. ¿Todavía no había nadie cien por cien seguro de abandonar? Pero al no encontrar ninguna renuncia firme, el rubio supuso que no le quedaba otra alternativa: tendría que saltar.

Draco fue el primero en colocarse en la línea de salto, al borde de la plataforma. Se había propuesto no mirar abajo hasta que ello no fuera absolutamente necesario, es decir, hasta que Potter no diese la orden de empezar. Cincuenta metros, madre mía. Y un megalodón al final para darle la bienvenida. Cualquiera diría ahora si lo vieran que en Hogwarts había pertenecido a Slytherin, la Casa de la gente lista que no hacía el idiota y se jugaba su pescuezo sin medir antes las consecuencias y ver si le salía rentable.

Él había analizado la situación y llegado a la obvia conclusión de que ser el cebo de un monstruo marino no era, precisamente, una inversión segura. Incluso, a escasos segundos de que Potter anunciara el comienzo de la prueba, dudaba de si convertirse en auror de su tierra natal compensaba arriesgar la vida de semejante manera. Pero quizá no era el ser auror, concretamente, aquello que estaba motivándole a dejar a un lado sus principios, reflexionó Draco mientras sentía que Gavin se colocaba a su lado para saltar también. Quizá tuviera que ver más con Potter. Con que Potter fuera a ser su Jefe y ello le permitiera pasar más tiempo con él, para conocerle mejor, para que Potter le conociera mejor a él también.

Merlín, ¿pero qué…?

– Podéis empezar.

Gavin saltando de cabeza sin pensárselo dos veces sacó a Draco de su ensoñación. Para su sorpresa, las tres chicas habían ido tras él, así que se había quedado solo en la línea de salida como un perfecto pardillo. Con Potter mirándole por detrás, encima. Escuchó el sonido que hacía la pluma contra el pergamino y entonces ya no se lo pensó más. Simplemente cerró los ojos y saltó. Si aterrizaba dentro de la boca abierta del megalodón, que así fuer… _ugh_, no, mejor creer que no le iba a pasar nada sería lo mejor.

Su caída de cabeza le sumergió varios metros más abajo, en las profundidades del mar. En cuanto la fuerza del salto se agotó, ascendió hacia la superficie con rapidez. Cuando sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire, nadó hasta las vigas metálicas que sujetaban la plataforma y trepó por ellas hasta sentarse en una horizontal, a una distancia prudente del agua, para descansar mientras pensaba qué hacer sin miedo a convertirse en comida para peces.

Cual fue sorpresa descubrir que no había sido solo suya la idea.

– Ludmilla, Hannah, Cloe. –saludó con indiferencia, suponiendo de antemano que tras lo revelado por Potter habría adquirido el status social de persona _non grata_ para el resto de sus compañeros.– Qué sorpresa encontraros aquí.

– Corta el rollo, Malfoy. –le dijo Cloe. Su varita estaba tratando de transformar sus pequeños pies en unas aletas marinas. Muy útiles para desplazarse con velocidad bajo el agua. Draco anotó el hechizo para utilizarlo más tarde también, cuando Cloe se fuera y no pudiera acusarle de copión.

– ¿Es verdad que le sugeriste a Potter que metiera un megalodón en nuestra segunda prueba? –Hannah fue al grano, directa y seria. Draco simplemente no podía creer que hubiesen sacado conclusiones tan precipitadas e inverosímiles.

– ¿Me has visto cara de tener ganas de morir triturado bajo las fauces de un tiburón gigante? Por supuesto que no. Lo que pasa es que el tío me dio pena porque le vi disgustado por la aparición del escorpión en la arena y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza para intentar hacerle sentir mejor.

– Pues te has coronado, hijo mío. –suspiró Ludmilla mientras contemplaba la superficie del mar, posiblemente tratando de detectar algún movimiento sospechoso bajo ella.

– Ya…–masculló Draco segundos antes de que Cloe preguntara abiertamente si tenían alguna idea para hacerse con la bolsita de perlas.– Tratar de no ser visto por la bestia, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer. –respondió el slytherin.

– ¿Conocéis algún hechizo para volveros invisible? –quiso saber Hannah de pronto, esperanzada.

– No, –negó Ludmilla.- pero aunque lo supiéramos de poco nos serviría. Seríamos invisibles ante los ojos del megalodón, pero no para su nariz. Supongo que no hará falta que os recuerde que apestamos a sangre de cerdo.

A Cloe le dio otra arcada.

– Deberíamos unir fuerzas para esta prueba. –agregó la rusa rompiendo el repentino silencio que se había formado entre ellos.– Cuatro mejor que uno.

Nadie tuvo reparos esta vez, y después de diez minutos debatiendo la mejor manera de afrontar este nuevo reto, Cloe les enseñó a transformar sus pies en aletas y todos invocaron sendos encantamientos casco-burbuja. Luego Draco les enumeró las ventajas del hechizo térmico del que Potter le habló el otro día, y también decidieron aplicárselo; la temperatura del agua era agradable, pero dudaban de que en las profundidades se mantuviese igual. Y algo les decía que Potter habría escondido las bolsitas de perlas en el rincón más enrevesado del fondo.

También invocaron, por si acaso, todo su arsenal de hechizos de atracción, pero ninguno funcionó. Potter quería hacerles bajar, el muy cabrón.

Así que eso hicieron; Cloe después de despedirse de toda su familia en murmullos y un temblor corporal tal que hizo que Draco sintiese lástima por ella. A decir verdad, la chica tenía más cojones que él; fobia a los tiburones y dispuesta a verse las caras con un megalodón por unas cuantas perlas. Aunque, por supuesto, tampoco necesitabas tenerle fobia a semejante bicho para que te impusiera respeto. _Mucho_ respeto.

Procuraron nadar en todo momento entre bancos de plancton y peces, y en fila india, para no molestarse los unos a los otros. Mientras tanto, Ludmilla les iba explicando los puntos débiles de un gran tiburón blanco, por ser lo más parecido a un megalodón que sabía combatir: los ojos, la nariz y las branquias eran las zonas más sensibles, pero mejor evitar la nariz si no querías llevarte un buen mordisco; se les podía espantar generando corrientes de aire caliente hirviendo, y podían pasar desapercibidos si se envolvían en un manto de niebla blanca fluorescente.

– Los muggles utilizan leche y una linterna. –terminó por explicar.

Así que sumaron el manto blanco a la estrategia y comenzaron a tener en mente el hechizo para hervir agua. En el fondo Draco dudaba de que una corriente de agua hirviendo fuese a parar a un megalodón hambriento, pero tener algo a lo que atenerse siempre era mejor que nada. Además, serían cuatro corrientes, y quizá entre todos pudieran formar un torbellino gigante que tal vez sí disuadiera al monstruo marino.

Conforme iban descendiendo, la oscuridad se iba haciendo cada vez más patente hasta que llegaron al punto de tener que recurrir a los _Lumos_ para poder ver por dónde buceaban. Afortunadamente, la espesa niebla blanca generada por la varita de Ludmilla continuaba manteniéndoles ocultos. Habría sido imposible superar esta prueba solo, pensó Draco, quien encabezaba la fila, segundos antes de que una cortina de agua les desestabilizara y les lanzara a varios metros de distancia, dispersando al grupo. De la impresión, Ludmilla dejó de emanar la niebla y el resto de miembros optaron por deshacer el _Lumos_ para evitar llamar la atención, sumiéndose en la más profunda oscuridad.

Lo único que Draco tenía claro, y estaba seguro de que el resto de sus compañeros también, es que semejante onda expansiva solo podría haber sido generada por un pez con una aleta caudal muy grande.

– Mierda. –masculló Draco tratando de no moverse demasiado, pero intentando a su vez localizar algún soporte rocoso con el que cubrirse las espaldas. Según Ludmilla, los tiburones podían detectar signos de movimiento a mucha distancia, y traducían un chapoteo excesivo como los últimos coletazos de vida que daba un pez; una vez muerto, se convertía en el manjar perfecto. Era como ir a comer a mesa puesta.

Las cortinas de agua se repitieron y Draco entró en pánico. Peor fue cuando escuchó a Cloe gritar a pocos metros de distancia. Olvidando toda precaución, decidió comenzar a ascender a la superficie a toda mecha, con la máxima rapidez que las aletas que ahora tenía por pies le permitían. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, se detuvo; estaba en una zona más o menos iluminada y, según acababa de comprobar, libre del escualo. Había frenado su ascenso porque se había dado cuenta de que no podía dejar a sus compañeras ahí. Solas, desprotegidas, y a punto de ser devoradas por un megalodón. Bien era cierto que su presencia tampoco cambiaría mucho la situación, pensó mientras iniciaba un segundo descenso, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su equipo; a _solidarizarse_ con él.

Draco bufó por la ironía del asunto mientras el miedo ante un peligro inminente le encogía el pecho. Dispuesto a "solidarizarse" por su equipo. ¿En serio este era él? ¿Dónde se había metido el verdadero Draco Malfoy? No podía creer que estuviese a punto de lanzarse a una muerte segura para tratar de salvar a cuatro personas que casi no conocía y que, encima, también eran sus rivales. ¿Quién era el héroe ahora, Potter? O el gilipollas, más bien, si hablaba el slytherin que Draco llevaba dentro y que le decía, le _gritaba_, que aquella no era para nada una buena idea.

Y menos cuando, nuevamente envuelto en la oscuridad y tras ser sacudido por otra feroz corriente marina, sonó el pitido que anunciaba que tenían que salir _inmediatamente_ del agua so pena de muerte. Y aún así él continuó descendiendo. Una vez creía que volvía a encontrarse en el mismo sitio que antes, invocó la neblina blanca que Ludmilla les había enseñado en torno a él para poder lanzar un _Lumos_ después que le diera alguna pista sobre dónde podían estar sus compañeras –y dónde el megalodón.

Desde su posición no había rastro de nada ni de nadie, así que comenzó a moverse un poco. Siempre atento ante el menor indicio de escualo gigante. El mar había vuelto a la normalidad; no había más cortinas expansivas que lamentar, así que lo más posible era que el megalodón se hubiese largado a otra parte. Eso favorecía mucho las cosas. Más valiente, buceó un poco más, esperando poder escuchar los gritos de algunas de sus compañeras, como antes había oído el de Cloe. Merlín, ojalá no les hubiese pasado nada. ¿Y Gavin, dónde andaría? Por Morgana, ese chaval era un Gryffindor de pura cepa, igualito a Potter, porque había que tener mucha sangre fría –o muy poco cerebro– para sumergirse en aguas profundas solo y desamparado, y con un megalodón acechando entre las sombras.

La fuerza del agua golpeándolo de nuevo le detuvo. Ya estaba aquí ese bicho otra vez, y él sin haber encontrado todavía a sus compañeras. Mierda, ¿dónde estarían? Si supiera hacer un _Patronus_ podría contactar con ellas… Pero no, en su corta vida todavía no había podido albergar un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte y feliz para poder generar uno. Desde su nacimiento, su vida había sido de lo más estricta y caótica.

Una nueva sacudida del agua le sacó de sus pensamientos. Esta vez el desplazamiento fue mayor, así que ese maldito tiburón debía de estar más cerca de él. Quizá muy cerca. Tal vez el olor a sangre en sus ropas le había alertado de la presencia de comida fresca y había venido a ver si le podía echar el diente. Draco tembló. Tenía que salir pitando de allí, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin capturar el interés del escualo, el cual parecía encontrarse bastante próximo a él. Quizá más de lo que creía.

Pero tampoco pudo pensar mucho más, pues de pronto algo apareció tras su espalda y le inmovilizó con la suficiente fuerza como para que sus muchos forcejeos resultaran en vano. Y aunque luchó con pasión, llegó un momento en el que el ser que tenía detrás lo paralizó mágicamente. Con las extremidades inutilizadas, solo pudo comenzar a despedirse de su familia en silencio. Y de Potter. De él también.

Un fuerte tirón hacia arriba le advirtió a Draco, sin embargo, que estaban ascendiendo. Esa cosa, lo que fuera, ¡estaba tirando de él hacia la superficie! Hacia la _bendita_ y _amada_ superficie. De pronto, y aunque no podía mover ni el iris de los ojos, esas sogas, tentáculos o lo que sea que había pensado en un principio que lo sujetaban, presa del pánico, parecían brazos. Fuertes y tonificados _brazos_. De _humano_.

– ¡Eres un puto gilipollas, Malfoy!

Ah… y esa era la melodiosa voz de Potter. Draco habría sonreído si no hubiera tenido paralizados los músculos faciales, pero tuvo que contentarse con respirar de alivio. Estaba salvado, pero ¿lo estarían los demás también?

Cuando su cabeza salió a la superficie, Potter deshizo el encantamiento _Petrificus_ y eliminó su propio casco-burbuja y el de Draco. Con un firme movimiento de cabeza, el auror le señaló a Draco hacia qué dirección debían nadar para llegar a la plataforma. El rubio percibió entonces que la expresión que Potter tenía en la cara era de todo menos agradable; parecía furioso y colérico, y si no hubiese acabado de salvarle hará unos segundos, Draco habría pensado que quería matarlo.

A cinco metros de la plataforma, Draco pudo distinguir los preocupados rostros de Gavin, Cloe, Hannah y Ludmilla. Todos estaban allí. Con la ayuda de Potter pudo subir hasta ella. Nada más pisar la superficie metálica de la que esta estaba formada, los brazos de Ludmilla lo estrecharon en un asfixiante abrazo.

– ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! –exclamó la chica antes de que Hannah y Cloe también se abalanzaran sobre él.– En cuanto escuchamos el pitido subimos a la superficie. ¡Pero pasaba el tiempo y tú no llegabas!

– Y creímos… creímos…–Merlín, Draco solo esperaba que Hannah pudiera reprimir las lágrimas.

–_Finite_.–dijo Cloe apuntándole a los pies. Draco alzó las cejas; se le había olvidado que llevaba aletas.

Hasta Gavin lo abrazó:

– Eh, me alegro de que estés bien.

El único que parecía tener un problema con todo esto era Potter. El auror le miraba de brazos cruzados con mucha mala hostia. Ahora que estaba en tierra firme, Draco se atrevía a sugerir que no sabía qué era lo que en estos momentos le daba más miedo, si Potter o el megalodón. Así que, con cautela, trató de rebajar tensión con una pequeña broma:

– ¿Y tú, Potter? ¿No vas a darme un abrazo?

Bueno, no parecía muy reacio a darle ningún abrazo pero por lo menos había conseguido hacerle sonreír, aunque era una sonrisa torcida que le dio un poco de mala espina. Luego hizo así con la mano, un gesto que Draco interpretó como que quería que se acercara.

Y él, inocente, lo hizo. Y Potter le partió la nariz. ¿Tendría licencia para hacer eso?

– ¡Auch, ah! ¡¿Pero qué coño…?! –comenzó, doblándose por la mitad y llevándose ambas manos a la cara, tratando de detener el rápido derrame que su Jefe acababa de provocarle de un puñetazo.– ¿Pero a ti dónde te han educado? ¿En una cueva llena de trols?

El resto del equipo se mantuvo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Y de los shocks.

– ¡Cuando doy una orden _explícita_ espero que se siga _a rajatabla_, Malfoy! –bramó el gryffindor.– ¡Y si digo que en cuanto escuchéis un pitido _salgáis del agua_, tenéis que _salir del agua_! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? En circunstancias reales, ¡desobedecer la orden de un superior puede tener consecuencias _mortales_!

– ¿Es que estas no lo eran ya? –la voz de Ludmilla tembló un poco al hacer la pregunta, aterrorizada por haberse atrevido a interrumpir a su Jefe. La verdad era que un Harry Potter cabreado daba muchísimo miedo.– Quiero decir, –balbuceó cuando la mirada de halcón del auror se posó, dominante, sobre la de ella.– sé que estaba todo preparado pero hay un megalodón en el agua y podría darse el caso en la vida re…

– No hay un megalodón en el agua. –zanjó Potter para sorpresa de todos. Luego comenzó a subir por la escalera que conectaba la plataforma en la que estaban con la alta del principio, donde se hallaba el traslador que les devolvería a la habitación en desuso del Nivel 3. Mientras tanto, continuó su explicación a gritos.– ¡A ningún Jefe de Aurores se le ocurriría emplear uno para una prueba, es de locos! ¡Hasta la existencia de los saquitos de perlas era mentira!

* * *

Media hora más tarde, más calmado y con una tila en las manos, Harry Potter había reunido a sus cinco aspirantes en el despacho. Sin mirar a Draco en ningún momento, al seguir cabreado con él, les explicó que la segunda prueba tenía como objetivo medir la capacidad de actuar de cada aspirante en circunstancias adversas. Buscaba saber si el candidato era lo suficientemente valiente como para vencer sus propios miedos y cumplir con la misión que le habían encomendado.

De esta forma, imaginó una situación hostil como la presencia de un megalodón en el perímetro donde un grupo de aurores debía actuar para rescatar algo o a alguien que, por circunstancias del destino, había quedado sepultado en el fondo del océano, y diseñó un plan aterrador en torno a esa idea que sabía que haría temblar a todo el equipo. Que hubiese decidido revelar en esta segunda prueba, y no en la primera, que existía la posibilidad de abandonar no era casualidad. Potter debía saber si su personal era capaz de hacer determinadas cosas, por absurdas que pudieran parecer, sin cuestionarle demasiado, como bien podría ser bucear junto a un escualo gigante por un puñado de perlas.

Afortunadamente, todos habían demostrado ser lo suficientemente valientes para saltar. Porque todos habían tenido miedo, mucho miedo, pero habían sabido anteponer sus prioridades, aun poniendo para ello en detrimento su propia vida. En esta línea, al no existir megalodón que esquivar ni perlas que recoger, la prueba no podía durar eternamente; de ahí surgió la idea del pitido ensordecedor. Potter pondría fin a la prueba una hora y media después de empezada, y todo lo que tendría que hacer sería emitir el estridente sonido, que atraería a todos los aspirantes de vuelta a la plataforma.

El pitido, además, tenía un segundo objetivo: examinar el nivel de disciplina de cada candidato. Básicamente lo que trataba de decir es que, por lo menos al principio, el Jefe sabía más que el auror novato y, por ende, lo que decía el Jefe iba a misa. Y en teoría, siempre debía ser así ya que los aurores eran responsabilidad directa de su propio Jefe. Afortunadamente también, la mayoría del equipo había ascendido a la superficie nada más escuchar la alarma.

Uno de ellos _no_.

– Eso es todo, chicos. –se despidió Potter con la mirada anclada en el fondo de su taza de infusión.– Id a los vestuarios y pegaros una buena ducha para quitaros toda la mierda que lleváis encima. Hasta mañana a las siete.

Hannah y Cloe fueron las primeras en salir. Ludmilla dio un apretón en la muñeca a Draco a modo de despedida y también salió con Gavin. Luego Draco se giró hacia Potter, quien inclinado sobre el borde del escritorio, de brazos cruzados y con una pierna cruzada por delante de la otra, todavía seguía con la mirada fija en la taza.

– Malfoy, tú _también_. Ya sé que te cuesta pillar un poco las órdenes, pero esta lo era. –comentó Potter, sarcástico.– Así que largo.

Pero Draco, cuya nariz volvía a estar donde debía, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él, de sincerarse, de hacerle ver que si había desobedecido la orden que le había dado era simplemente porque tenía miedo de que sus compañeras estuviesen en peligro. En verdad, haber fallado estrepitosamente la prueba le importaba más bien poco en comparación a la decepción que destilaban la cara y pose del gryffindor. Parecía muy disgustado con él y Draco solo quería hacerle sentir un poco mejor, si era posible.

– Potter, si me dejaras explicarme…

Pero el auror no quería oír ni una sola palabra más:

– Has obtenido la puntuación más baja en esta segunda prueba. Y no admite réplicas. Vete.

Draco asintió en silencio. Tal vez era mejor poner tierra de por medio y que Potter pensara lo que quisiera. Le dolía, en verdad, no poder explicarse, pero si era honesto consigo mismo… nadie se creería que había decidido jugar su propio pellejo para salvar el de otros. A pesar de contar con un extenso currículum que, aunque no lo dijera directamente, estaba lleno de vidas que había salvado, alguna que otra a riesgo de la suya propia.

Pero como sabía que llevaba esta batalla perdida desde antes de librarla, simplemente abrió la puerta y dejó a Potter y a su tila solos.

– Te retrasaste porque intentaste buscarnos, ¿no?

Ludmilla le había interceptado a la salida de los vestuarios. Todavía tenía el pelo mojado y encrespado y Draco pensó en hablarle de las bondades de un buen hechizo de secado.

– ¿No te molesta el pelo así? –comentó, pensando que quizá lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era vérselo él a ella en ese estado.

Sin embargo, la rusa puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de él para que empezaran a caminar hacia el Vestíbulo.

– Oí a Cloe gritar, –comentó Draco de repente, un minuto después, captando el interés de Ludmilla.– poco después de que aquella corriente de agua nos dispersara.– las ondas expansivas marinas que habían sentido formaban parte de un poderoso hechizo rítmico que había sido lanzado por Potter la noche anterior, y que había contribuido a que todos creyeran en la presencia del temible megalodón.– pero aún así empecé a subir hacia la superficie; tenía mucho miedo. Aunque luego…

– Luego te sentiste mal y volviste para salvarnos.–completó Ludmilla por él; una pequeña sonrisa emergiendo de sus labios.– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que si habías desobedecido a Potter tenía que ser por una buena razón! ¡Tienes que contárselo!

–Oh, no, ni hablar. –se negó Draco con rotundidad, a pesar de las quejas de la rusa.– No insistas. Ya lo he intentado y ha sido incluso peor. No pasará nada porque en una prueba haya obtenido la peor puntuación. Me basta con hacer las que queden bien.– _muy bien_, añadió Draco para sí con pesar.

Tuvo que aguantar las insistencias de Ludmilla hasta que al fin logró perderla de vista entre las llamas verdes de una de las chimeneas del Vestíbulo. Miró su reloj de pulsera; apenas eran las once de la mañana. Tenía _tooooooodo_ el día por delante. Así que… ¿en qué invertiría su tiempo?

– Perdone, ¿sabe usted a qué hora acaba la jornada laboral de los aurores?

La recepcionista del Vestíbulo le observó con suspicacia.

– Nunca, ¿por qué? –Draco contó mentalmente hasta tres. Le había tocado la inútil.

– Me refería más bien a cuándo se produce el cambio de turno.

– A las seis, ¿por? ¿Quiere dejar un recado? Para eso pregunte en recepción del Nivel 2.

– No, no, –negó Draco, reprimiendo un suspiro de impaciencia.– mera curiosidad.

– ¿Y cree usted que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que satisfacer su curiosidad?

Draco se mordió la lengua, algo que _muy_ pocas veces hacía. Pero tampoco quería empezar a crearse enemigos en el lugar en el que aspiraba trabajar. Aunque, de no haberlo hecho, se dijo mientras regresaba a las chimeneas, le habría dicho a esa maleducada mujer que con tanto "Corazón de Bruja" sobre el mostrador debería de haber agradecido que viniese alguien a darle algo de vida a su mundana existencia.

* * *

Harry se masajeó las sienes concienzudamente con las yemas de los dedos. Llevaba una tarde de locos. A mediodía le habían informado que se había producido un secuestro en el edificio de apartamentos situado enfrente de Flourish y Blotts. Una bruja de 89 años de edad que vivía sola con su hijo de cincuenta. Así que Harry había tenido que ir a registrar la vivienda a la hora de la comida. Y qué poco le gustaba quedarse sin comer, cosa que desgraciadamente le pasaba a menudo.

En la vivienda no habían encontrado signos de violencia y todo parecía estar donde debía, así que pensaron que el secuestrador tenía que venir desde dentro. Esposaron al hijo de la desaparecida y se tiraron dos horas interrogándolo y quince minutos con veritaserum hasta finalmente soltarlo porque, efectivamente, no había sido él.

Entre tanto se produjo una avería en el archivo porque al documentalista encargado se le fue de las manos el sistema lumínico del lugar y terminó por reducir a cenizas una serie de valiosos informes clasificados. Y todo, masculló Harry empezando a mosquearse, por utilizar mal un mechero para encender una puta vela. Sobra decir que aquello retrasó aún más la investigación de la octogenaria presuntamente secuestrada.

Ah, y él seguía sin comer.

A media tarde estuvo ultimando con su equipo algunos detalles de la tercera prueba, y como le pareció de mal gusto presentarse en la reunión con un bocadillo en las manos, tampoco probó nada entonces. _Seguían_ reparando el archivo. De la bruja anciana _tampoco_ se sabía nada. Había malhumor en el ambiente.

Solo, _¡solo!_ hasta los últimos cinco últimos minutos antes de las seis, las oficinas habían permanecido sumidas en un denso caos. Pero, finalmente, habían logrado recuperar el setenta por ciento del material dañado del archivo. La octogenaria solo había bajado a hacer la compra "sin la pesada compañía de mi primogénito". El ambiente se había destensado un poco.

Y él _seguía_ sin comer, pero para entonces estaba tan cansado y con un dolor de cabeza tan agudo que lo único que quería era llegar a su solitario, tranquilo, muggle y anónimo apartamento en Nothing Hill para dormir hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente. Especialmente si a todo esto le sumamos la acalorada discusión que había mantenido con cierto slytherin aquella temprana mañana. Por esa razón estaba seguro, pensó nada más salir de su despacho, que lo último que querría ahora sería ver a Draco Malfoy dos veces en un mismo día.

Pero, joder, eso tampoco se lo concedieron.

– Qué.

Malfoy suspiró. Parecía estresado, cosa que le hizo gracia. Por lo irónico del asunto, más bien, dado que el estresado, el puteado, y el de la migraña en la cabeza era él. El que llevaba currando once horas seguidas y el que aún así conectaría el busca nada más salir del Ministerio por si los del segundo turno requerían su ayuda.

Y como a Malfoy se le ocurriera llamarle _borde_ por su "saludo", entonces sí que la iban a tener. Menos mal que solo se dedicó a encogerse de hombros y a aclararse la garganta antes de hablar:

– Hola, Potter. –se había arreglado, notó Harry con indiferencia. Bueno, en realidad Malfoy se arreglaba siempre, así que verle en pantalones de lino, americana negra y zapatos a juego no tendría por qué llamar su atención. Ni siquiera por muy ajustada que se viera la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo.– Verás, como estoy seguro de que estarás muy cansado por…

– _Inmensamente_. –Harry no pudo evitar ser grosero. Pero lo cierto era que en aquellos momentos, en los que estaba _fantaseando_ con pillar la cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de su día de mierda, no le importaba parecer descortés.– Así que te ruego que seas _breve_.

– Me lo puedo imaginar. –el slytherin volvió a retomar la palabra con una media sonrisa, gesto que contrastaba bastante con la cara de perro que Harry tenía.– Por eso he pensando que, a lo mejor, te apetecería relajarte cenando conmigo esta noche.

Potter tardó unos segundos en contestar:

–¿Has estado bebiendo?

– No, estoy _perfectamente_ sobrio. –respondió Draco sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Y cómo piensas que voy a relajarme cenando _contigo_?

– Tengo la intención de llevarte a un sitio muy especial, Potter. –continuó Draco sin perder la sonrisa.– Confía en mí, te relajarás. Además, tienes pinta de tener hambre. Comer algo te hará bien; estás pálido.

El auror arqueó una ceja. Draco lo encontró muy sexy.

– Tengo sueño, Malfoy.

– Podrás dormir en mi coche mientras conduzco hasta allí. –comentó el slytherin sacando del bolsillo de sus pantalones unas llaves de lo que sin duda parecía ser un deportivo mágico _muy_ caro.– El asiento del copiloto es muy cómodo…

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es una cama? –preguntó Potter con ironía.

Draco se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz para tratar de ocultar una risita de la vista de su Jefe. A veces el capullo tenía gracia.

– Deja de gruñir y muévete. –solo soltó segundos después. A veces él también podía ponerse mandón. Bueno, quizá un poco más que solo "a veces".– He aparcado al lado de la cabina de teléfono.

Se había dado media vuelta para empezar a salir de las oficinas de los aurores, esperando que el gryffindor le siguiera, cuando la recelosa voz de este le detuvo:

– Oye, Malfoy, si estás haciendo esto para que te suba la nota, debes saber que…

Pero Draco, por querer, ni siquiera quería escuchar hablar de _ese_ tema.

– Olvídalo, Potter, como si me pones un Trol.

_Por favor, no me pongas un Trol_, gimió la vocecilla interior de Draco segundos después, cuando se dirigían finalmente hacia los ascensores.

* * *

**N/A**: Quería agradecer a todos aquellos que se han interesado por esta historia, con sus favs y follows, y a aquellos que me han dejado un comentario para hacérmelo saber :) Sois amor del bueno. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este nuevo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Nada más salir de la cabina de teléfono, uno de los accesos directos al Ministerio, Harry se dio de bruces con un automóvil de color negro brillante que parecía recién salido del concesionario. Los asientos, según podía avistar a través de las ventanas de semejante lujo de cuatro ruedas, eran de cuero negro y tenían pinta de ser muy cómodos.

– ¿Te gusta, Potter? –se sorprendió al sentir la voz de Malfoy susurrándole por detrás a pocos centímetros de su oreja.– Un regalito de mi padre cuando obtuve mi permiso de conducir.

Solo una persona como Malfoy podría llamar 'regalito' a eso. Efectivamente, confirmó Harry mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, era un deportivo moderno, sofisticado y _caro_. Perfecto para Malfoy. Perfecto para él también… añadió mentalmente cuando reclinó un poco hacia atrás el asiento y cerraba los ojos. Merlín, era muy triste pensarlo, pero aquello estaba pareciéndole mucho más confortable que su propia cama.

Draco encendió la radio sin buscar ninguna emisora en concreto –Harry se imaginaba que ya tendría programada su favorita–, y de ella comenzó a brotar una suave y rítmica melodía clásica. El auror personalmente prefería a Las Brujas de Macbeth, pero no iba a protestar cuando todo lo que deseaba ahora mismo era dejarse llevar hacia un pequeño sueño.

– ¿Me dará tiempo a dormir un poco antes de que lleguemos? –murmuró vagamente mientras sentía al auto comenzar a moverse.

– Tenemos media hora. –le contestó Draco.– Así que sí, aprovecha. Te despertaré cuando estemos cerca.

– ¿Cómo se llama el restaurante? –preguntó Harry por curiosidad sin abrir los ojos.

– La Casa del Lago. –fue lo último que escuchó del slytherin antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Resultó que 'La Casa del Lago' era literalmente eso: la casa del lago de la familia Malfoy. Bueno, de Draco en concreto, ya que según le había explicado a Harry minutos después de haberle despertado y que este comprendiera que no se dirigían a ningún restaurante, la había pagado él. Las escrituras estaban a su nombre, solo que en ocasiones, especialmente en verano, Lucius y Narcisa solían ir a pasar allí unos días.

Estaban a muchos kilómetros de Londres, apreció Harry todavía con cara de dormido, pero el deportivo de Draco alcazaba velocidades de vértigo, razón por la cual habían tardado solo media hora en llegar a su destino: un bonito paisaje natural donde solo había una casa al pie de un lago enorme en el que Harry no había estado nunca. Hacía algo de frío y la temperatura había bajado varios grados desde Londres, pero se respiraba aire limpio y habían abandonado los molestos ruidos de la gran ciudad.

La Casa del Lago de Malfoy estaba al alcance de muy pocos bolsillos, pensó Harry, como todo lo que parecía rodearle. Tenía dos plantas y la fachada era de madera rojiza con cierto armazón metálico. La paredes de la planta baja habían sido sustituidas por un ventanal enorme, a través del cual podía entreverse una decoración interior de lo más moderna y elegante.

Malfoy aparcó el coche en la plaza de garaje y atravesaron el pequeño puerto, iluminado con velas encantadas que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, que tenía la casa hasta la entrada principal. Harry se fijó en el yate que había amarrado en él.

– Si hubiera nacido con tu dinero no habría trabajado en la vida, Malfoy. –comentó, sintiéndose ligeramente extraño al estar rodeado de tanto lujo. Aunque en realidad ni él mismo se creía lo que acababa de decir; sabía que aún siendo rico habría querido convertirse en auror de todos modos, pues mantenía esa imperiosa necesidad de contribuir para ayudar a la sociedad.

Obviamente Malfoy tampoco se creyó ni una sola palabra, ya que se dedicó a bufar de risa. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo interior de su americana y Harry rápidamente se vio sumergido en un ambiente de muebles de estilo minimalista y poco convencional. En la chimenea de diseño del salón crepitaba un agradable fuego y tanto los sofás como el resto de muebles de la habitación eran de color blanco puro.

– Acomódate. –le dijo Malfoy mientras arrojaba la americana sobre la espaldera de uno de los sofás. – Voy a la cocina a descorchar una botella de vino.

Harry había caído en la trampa. Aquello apestaba terriblemente a una primera cita, pensó mientras obedecía y se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme de auror, quedándose en camiseta de manga corta. No entendía cómo no lo había visto venir. A fin de cuentas sabía que a Malfoy le resultaba atractivo –la entrevista que le había hecho había sido _demasiado_ reveladora–, así que… ¿por qué no iba a invitarle a cenar e intentar tirárselo después? Estaba en todo su derecho, pues en la actualidad el rubio parecía estar libre de compromisos.

Se había dejado mimar un poco, reconoció Harry pasándose ambas manos por la cara intentando despejarse un poco más. En fin, estaba cansado, había tenido un día de perros y desde hace un par de años no había nadie en casa esperándole para consolarle y darle amor. O un masaje. O sexo. Una buena dosis, sabía que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Llevaba tantos meses sin follar que por poco se le había olvidado hasta de cómo se hacía.

Harry miró la danza de las llamas de la chimenea; con Ginny las cosas simplemente no habían salido como ambos creían.

– Espero que te guste el vino blanco. –la voz de Malfoy le sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y aceptó en silencio la copa que el hombre le tendía. No entendía mucho de vinos; o le gustaban o no. Dio un sorbo tentativo.

Vaya, estaba muy bueno.

– ¿Qué tipo de vino es? –preguntó por curiosidad.

– Un Salon Blanc de Blancs del ´96. –explicó el slytherin con una media sonrisa.– Una clase de champán. ¿Te gusta?

– Nunca había probado nada parecido. –reconoció Harry mientras asentía.– Está realmente bueno.

– Bebe sin miedo, tengo otra botella fría en el minibar de la cocina. –comentó Draco mientras arrojaba la corbata donde estaba su chaqueta y se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa color crema que llevaba.– Ahora vuelto, voy a por la comida. Italiana, ¿te gusta?

– Tampoco la he probado nunca. –confesó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a dejarle solo el auror se sintió ligeramente incómodo. Ya no tenía tanto sueño –aunque desde que el slytherin había mencionado la comida habían empezado a rugirle las tripas–, y sus reflejos estaban empezando a ponerse en estado de alerta.

Malfoy estaba intentando seducirle, concluyó, observando su copa de vino. El ambiente era demasiado íntimo: los dos solos en un paisaje de cuento alejado de la civilización, el salón tenuemente iluminado con más velas mágicas, la copa de vino, Malfoy poniéndose cómodo tras quitarse la corbata… Bueno, en realidad el tío estaba en su propia casa así que tampoco tenía por qué conservar las formas delante de Harry, ¿no?

Se repitió aquello último cuando vio al rubio regresar _descalzo_ con un par de bandejas llenas de comida en las manos. Harry se levantó para ayudarle a dejar la comida sobre la mesa del salón, entre el sofá y la chimenea. Tras un educado "gracias", Malfoy se sentó a su lado en el mullido sofá que, otra vez, era más cómodo que su propia cama. Percibió con una maldición que el slytherin se había desabrochado otro botón de la camisa; ahora Harry podía ver buena parte de su clavícula sin problemas.

Agarró su copa de vino y la vació de un trago.

– Sí que te está gustando el champán. –dijo Draco sorprendido tras verle beber así. Sin embargo, automáticamente cogió la botella que había dejado estratégicamente a sus pies y volvió a llenarle la copa.

Una hora después, Harry ya estaba borracho perdido y con el estómago hasta arriba de comida italiana. Merlín, qué buena estaba. Malfoy no había cocinado nada, por supuesto, no es como si Harry le viera capaz de ponerse el delantal y tirarse horas destrozando la cocina, pero había llamado a un catering que les había deleitado con una ensalada de pasta orgásmica, boletus de Piamontene –o algo así le había dicho Malfoy– y lasaña casera. El postre tenía trufa blanca y tiramisú. Harry no habría gemido del gusto de no haber bebido tanto champán. Pero _lo había hecho_, porque en aquel momento creyó que aquel plato realmente se lo había merecido.

– Ha sido una cena estupenda, Malfoy. –suspiró pacíficamente minutos después de devorar su postre, una vez se hubo recostado sobre el sofá.– Estoy relajado. Muy relajado. –y aunque sabía que probablemente el alcohol ingerido había tenido mucho que ver en su actual estado de calma, quiso que el anfitrión se llevase todo el mérito. Por "las molestias".

– Eso es genial, Harry.

Tal vez no debería de haber bebido tanto, pensó el auror después de escuchar su nombre brotando de los labios del slytherin. Encima sonaba bien. Pero el problema fue que Malfoy no se detuvo solo ahí, sino que aprovechó su guardia baja para acercarse un poco más a él, _tanto_, que Harry pudo sentir el aliento del rubio contra su oreja.

De repente sintió una mano posarse en la parte alta de su muslo derecho, cerca de su hombría.

– Eh, bueno, mañana madrugamos así que creo que será mejor que me vaya marchando. –comentó Harry abriendo abruptamente los ojos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado, y apartó poco discretamente la mano de Malfoy de su muslo.

– Potter…

– No, Malfoy, no insistas. –negó el auror enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del sofá con un ligero tambaleo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de girar la cabeza para buscar la salida. Al menos volvía a llamarle por su apellido, así que podría considerar que estaba en terreno seguro otra vez.

– Estás borracho.

Harry contempló a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez tenía algo embotado el cerebro, podía sentirlo, no era idiota, pero tampoco es como si hubiese bebido tanto.

– Tú solito has terminado con las tres cuartas partes de la _segunda_ botella. –añadió Malfoy con seriedad al ver que él seguía sin hablar, poniéndole en las narices el recipiente vidrioso que antes había estado lleno de champán.– Espero que no se esté ocurriendo Aparecerte.

– Invocaré mi escoba.– pensó el auror con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, creyendo haber dado con el remedio adecuado. – Así no habrá riesgo de que me escinda.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada que no le gustó nada. Qué poca colaboración, ¡por Merlín!

– Estás lo suficientemente borracho como para Aparecerte así que, ¿planeas volver a Londres _volando_ en escoba? ¿Esa es tu _magnífica_ solución? Para ser Jefe de la División de Aurores eres muy poco prudente, Potter. Te desestabilizarás en cuestión de segundos y la caída será _mortal_. –añadió cuando vio que Harry iba a replicar.

– Oye, Malfoy… –Harry no pensaba tolerar que nadie juzgara su desempeño como Jefe de Aurores, precisamente porque siempre daba el cien por cien.

– No, Potter, déjame hablar a mí. –la cara de Malfoy reflejaba de todo menos diversión. Volvió a dejar la botella vacía sobre la mesa del salón y se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo del gryffindor.– Seamos claros: te quieres marchar porque la cosa se ha puesto un _poquito_ caliente, ¿verdad? Y te has acojonado.

Las mejillas de Harry no tardaron en colorearse de rojo. Bueno, él no lo habría definido como "caliente", sino más bien como "incómodo", pero era irreprochable que Malfoy le había descubierto. De todos modos, ¿qué más daba? ¿En qué lugar decía que el precio por la cena era un revolcón? Malfoy le había invitado desinteresadamente.

Ni siquiera sabía qué coño responderle ahora.

– Escucha, –al menos el slytherin continuó hablando, disminuyendo gradualmente el volumen de su voz hasta convertirla en un lento murmullo.– ya sabes que… te deseo. _Mucho_. Sería estúpido intentar negártelo ahora después de mi desastrosa entrevista. –Harry sonrió un poco, recordando el momento.– Pero no te he invitado a cenar para acostarme contigo después. Que me encantaría, –añadió, guiñándole un ojo al auror a modo de burla.– pero si tú no vas a querer ¿de qué sirve?

«El dormitorio está arriba. No tengo más habitaciones, por raro que te pueda parecer. Aparte hay un despacho, un baño, la sala de estar y una pequeña biblioteca. Nada más. Pero mi cama es grande y puedes dormir allí. Te prometo que no voy a intentar nada», aseguró Malfoy con una sonrisa que esperaba transmitiera confianza.

Harry se quedó mirándole con expresión absorta. Sabía que era una total temeridad intentar volver a casa por sus propios medios en aquel estado de embriaguez. La alternativa que Malfoy le proponía era mucho más personal e incómoda, ya que jamás había compartido cama con ningún hombre. Y mucho menos con alguien que además le deseaba.

Después de que Ginny y él cortaran porque, debido a sus respectivos empleos –ella como cazadora para las Holyhead Harpies y él como Jefe de Aurores–, apenas tenían tiempo para estar a solas, había conocido y salido con un par de chicas más, sin que sus relaciones llegaran mucho más allá. Y aunque nunca había intentado nada con ningún tío, lo cierto era que la perspectiva de tener algo con uno le despertaba cierta curiosidad.

Él había encontrado atractivas a varias personas de su mismo sexo –Malfoy, por mucho que le pesara, era una de ellas–, incluso se había quedado mirando cuando de repente pasaba por su lado una pareja masculina dados de la mano, agarrados de la cintura o besándose. Deseando en secreto, tal vez, ser uno de esos chicos. Sin embargo, prefería reservar todas aquellas inquietudes para la soledad de su habitación, donde a veces se masturbaba imaginándose a hombres _follando_. Imaginándose a sí mismo follando o siendo follado por otro hombre.

Porque, reconozcámoslo, la sociedad del mundo mágico se escandalizaría si se declarase gay. O bisexual. Probablemente si empezara a intimar con un tío Ginny sufriría. Ellos habían terminado bien, como amigos. Harry seguía sintiendo un gran afecto por ella. Si se diera la situación probablemente volverían a acostarse. Él seguía deseándola y sabía que Ginny le deseaba a él.

Así era como creía que debía ser, y no como su atormentada mente le estaba sugiriendo ahora al imaginarse en cuestión de segundos, en contra de su voluntad, a Malfoy y a él _follando_ en la cama de este. Merlín, no. Fuera, fuera. Eso no era para nada profesional.

– ¿Potter?

Harry parpadeó. Se había quedado mirando a Malfoy como un auténtico idiota durante quién sabe cuántos segundos.

– Claro, bien, pero acuérdate de poner el despertador para las cinco. ¿Tienes uno? –Malfoy asintió mientras Harry se frotaba las manos, ligeramente incómodo, al no saber qué más hacer con ellas.– Perfecto. ¿Puedes dejarme algo para dormir? Necesito quitarme el uniforme. Me recuerda al trabajo y hoy no ha sido un día para echar cohetes. Es una expresión muggle, no trates de entenderla. –añadió cuando vio a Malfoy fruncir el ceño.– Así que… ¿subiendo las escaleras?

Después de que Malfoy asintiera, Harry pensó que no debería de haber hecho tantas preguntas.

– ¿Te vale con una camiseta de manga corta o prefieres algo más?

Harry asintió quedándose con la camiseta blanca que Malfoy acababa de sacar del armario de su habitación. El dormitorio era enorme y estaba decorado en tonos grises y negros, aunque imperaban el blanco de la alfombra, las sábanas y las paredes, y la madera oscura de los muebles y el suelo. El estilo seguía siendo minimal, como en el salón, y elegante.

A través del ventanal que había justo detrás del cabecero de la cama se podía ver el lago por la noche, en perfecta calma, así como las luces del pequeño puerto de la casa. Era un espectáculo de lo más acogedor. Harry apartó a regañadientes la mirada de la ventana y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas a buen recaudo sobre la mesita que había a un lado de la cama. No tenía ni idea de sobre qué lado del colchón le gustaría a Malfoy dormir; se estaba metiendo en el lado izquierdo, con la camiseta y el bóxer a modo de pijama, e ignorando completamente si estaba haciendo bien. Sin embargo, Malfoy no se quejó y se dedicó a ocupar en silencio el lado derecho; dormía en ropa interior, sin nada más por encima, y Harry tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no quedarse mirando sus abdominales. _Otra vez._

– Bueno, Potter, hasta mañana a las cinco. –le sonrió Malfoy antes de apagar las luces de la habitación, sumiéndola en la penumbra bajo un contraste de luces salvajes que surcaban el ventanal y que Harry sabía que provenían de la luna y las velas del puerto.

Nuevamente la cama era endemoniadamente cómoda.

– Joder, Malfoy, vives como un rey. –no pudo evitar suspirar mientras se movía para dar con la postura adecuada.

– Son plumas de oca. –comentó Malfoy tras una pequeña risita, refiriéndose al relleno del colchón.– Las almohadas también las tienen.

– Sí… ya me estoy dando cuenta. –quedarse dormido aquí era _tan_ fácil… pensó el auror con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, a punto de dar por terminado aquel infructuoso día.

– Me alegro de que te guste.

– Mmmm… –fue la atontada respuesta de Harry.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche. Algo estaba aplastándole el brazo izquierdo, aquel cuya mano había colocado distraídamente sobre el abdomen para dormir. La otra mano estaba detrás de su cabeza, sobre la almohada. Frunciendo el ceño, y ligeramente mareado por acabar de desvelarse, miró a su lado para ver qué cojones estaba pasando.

Sonrió cuando comprobó que el culpable de todo aquello era Potter; en algún momento se había acercado a él y apoyado la cabeza sobre su hombro, aplastando su brazo con el peso de su cuerpo. La cercanía era tan agradable que Draco decidió deslizar el brazo que tenía preso, suavemente para no despertar al auror, y rodear su cintura con ella. Acto seguido, Potter reacomodó su postura y se estrechó más a él, posando una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

Seguía profundamente dormido.

Draco trató entonces de enfocar el reloj de pared de la habitación, intentando descifrar la hora. La luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas le daba ligeras pistas, pero no podía saber con exactitud si eran la una o dos de la madrugada. En cualquier caso, tampoco faltaban muchas horas para que dieran las cinco.

No tenía ganas de que llegara mañana. Por él, aquella noche podría ser eterna. Era perfecto tener a Potter durmiendo tan cómodamente a su lado, con una expresión de lo más desinhibida en la cara: el ceño liso, los labios apenas entreabiertos y sin casi ninguna arruga. Después del día de perros que le había asegurado antes que había tenido, necesitaba dormir bien. Y lo estaba haciendo. En su cama. Junto a él.

Draco no iba a engañarse a sí mismo, aunque sí lo había hecho inicialmente con Potter: había esperado follárselo de postre. Sabía que quizá era un poco precipitado, pero el ambiente era idóneo y todo parecía estar saliendo tan bien que… Es decir, si el gryffindor había aceptado cenar con él era porque no había nadie esperándole en casa, donde quiera que viviese ahora. Estaba soltero. _Deliciosamente_ soltero. Y Draco se había fijado en cómo le miraba a veces. No era indiferente a Potter, aunque este estuviese tratando de negárselo a sí mismo con sus continuas evasivas, sus manos nerviosas y sus salidas tempranas.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo ello le hacía tan adorable… Merlín, ahí lo tenía, abrazado a él. Su _sumiso_ perfecto. Y cómo le ponía que encima fuera su Jefe. Su Jefe provisional, al fin y al cabo, y quizás en un futuro, su Jefe en toda regla. Potter dominándole en la oficina y él en la cama. Serían la pareja perfecta. Y no sabía cómo demonios iba a aguantar las ganas que tenía de hacerlo suyo una vez comenzase a trabajar para él. Para su división. Pero por ahora lo mejor sería concentrarse en la tercera prueba. El gryffindor no le había comentado nada al respecto durante la cena, aunque tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera: el auror era un hombre justo.

– Mmm…

Draco arqueó una ceja mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo para mirar a Potter. Volvía a moverse para encontrar una postura mejor, pero no parecía propenso a alejarse de él. El algún momento Draco sintió cómo colocaba una pierna sobre las suyas y el brazo que surcaba su pecho bajaba hasta su cintura.

Luego comenzó _ese_ vaivén.

– Pero, ¿qué?

Potter seguía tan dormido que Draco veía imposible que pudiera estar gastándole una broma; estaba _restregando_ su hombría contra su cadera izquierda en un movimiento rítmico que solo podía tener un sentido sexual. Casi se queda sin aliento del susto. Sabía que el gryffindor estaba lo suficientemente amodorrado como para no ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero, demonios, como siguiera así iba a terminar por pasarle factura. Él no era de piedra, como sí ahora notaba la polla de Potter, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo –segundos– más podría soportar sin lanzarse encima del auror a darle _aquello_ que su cadera por si sola no terminaba de satisfacer.

Tenía que parar esto. Como fuera. Porque si no Potter no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en la vida.

– Eh, Potter. Potter, despierta. –susurró mientras la mano que lo abrazaba ascendía hasta su espalda para darle algunos golpecitos.

Tendría que poner algo más de empeño si quería realmente conseguir algo, pensó Draco antes de que el auror presionara su dureza con algo más de fuerza contra su cadera y un pequeño gemido escapara de sus labios. Si tan solo gimiera su nombre… entonces ya no habría quien le detuviese, pensó el slytherin con la miel en los labios, pero sin llegar todavía a probarla.

A regañadientes, decidió sentarse sobre la cama de un tirón. Se giró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche y para cuando se volvió Potter ya estaba pasándose ambas manos por la cara.

– ¿Ya son las cinco? –se atrevió a preguntar el capullo.

– No… –suspiró Draco siendo consciente de que, aunque el auror no parecía haberse dado cuenta aún, tenía una _gran_ necesidad _rogando_ por ser satisfecha entre las piernas. Y a él no se le estaba permitido hacer nada.– Date la vuelta y vuelve a dormir. Voy a levantarme a por un vaso de agua. –_muy_ fría.

Para cuando volvió de la cocina, la erección de Potter había desaparecido y su cara nuevamente dormida tenía una bonita sonrisa.

Hijo de puta, pensó enseguida. Se había masturbado _en su cama_. _Sin _su ayuda. No era algo que fuese a perdonarle tan fácilmente.

* * *

Draco no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba ahora, pero sabía que era territorio de inefables. Al lado de Ludmilla y junto al resto de aspirantes, frente a cinco calderos medio llenos de algo que parecía agua, aguardaban a que Potter les diera las instrucciones necesarias de aquella tercera prueba.

La sala donde estaban tenía aspecto a laboratorio y mazmorras. Una mezcla de ambas. Bien podría haber sido el despacho de Snape. Largas hileras de estanterías estaban repletas de frascos de cristal en cuyo interior burbujeaban "sustancias" de lo más variopintas. Draco podía jurar que había visto un cerebro _humano_ dentro de uno de ellos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de acercarse a comprobarlo.

Apenas había luz, solo la proveniente de las antorchas, y la larga mesa de madera sobre la que descansaban los calderos tenía algo de moho en las esquinas. Al fondo, tras ellos, había varios armarios cerrados que, supuso Draco, contendrían ingredientes para la elaboración de diversas pociones.

Había algo irónico en Potter explicando una prueba de pociones. Aunque por otra parte, pensó Draco sin reprimir una sonrisa torcida, era maravilloso que lo hubiera hecho: tenía _todas_ las de ganar. Su fallecido padrino le había enseñado bien y, ahora, alcanzaría gracias a sus consejos la máxima puntuación, ayudando a compensar su pifio anterior con el falso megalodón.

– Como podéis comprobar, –Potter, impecablemente vestido con su uniforme de Jefe de aurores, comenzó a hablar. En la neutra expresión de su rostro nada parecía indicar que había pasado la noche con Draco.– cada uno de vosotros tenéis un caldero de peltre para la elaboración de una poción. Sin embargo, la dificultad de esta tarea reside en que no os voy a decir qué pócima debéis elaborar: os plantearé una situación concreta a cada uno y, en base a lo que os diga, actuaréis en consecuencia, como mejor creáis. El tiempo para la elaboración de dicha poción también será distinto en función de la circunstancia que os sea asignada.

Quizá no iba a tenerlas todas consigo, maldijo Draco mientras contemplaba con el ceño fruncido a Potter de pie, a dos metros y frente a ellos. No obstante, en tiempos de guerra Snape, durante sus clases de pociones clandestinas, también le había forzado a tomar decisiones precipitadas e ideado situaciones similares. No sería un rival fácil de vencer, se dijo, volviendo a confiar plenamente en sus posibilidades.

Potter se acercó a Gavin, que estaba al otro extremo de Draco, y le explicó su situación:

– Me ha mordido un hombre lobo y tienes media hora para tratar de remitir el efecto.

La Matalobos no funcionaría esta vez, pensó el slytherin con rapidez para hacer entrar a su cerebro en calor: solo paliaba los efectos una vez que el infectado ya había adquirido el gen mutante. Además Gavin tenía solo treinta putos minutos, ¿entonces…? ¡Oh, ya está! La poción represora de la transmigración de almas evitaría que Potter pudiera contraer la enfermedad. Pero si solo tenía media hora, entonces no podría cocerla a fuego lento e iba a tener que tener mucho más cuidado con la mezcla de ingredientes.

– Estoy en mitad del océano en un navío y he sido encandilado por el canto de un grupo de sirenas.–le dijo Potter esta vez a Cloe.– Has conseguido atarme a un poste pero estoy logrando liberarme; tienes veinte minutos.

Con una poción para la sordera temporal bastaría, maquinó Draco en un santiamén, hasta que el barco dejase atrás a las sirenas. No era una mezcla especialmente complicada y, si Cloe se daba cuenta pronto, podría tenerla lista en apenas diez minutos.

– Me he enamorado obsesiva y enfermizamente de ti. –le dijo a Hannah, manteniendo la expresión circunspecta de su rostro.– Acabas de rechazarme y estoy pensando en suicidarme. Me has quitado la varita pero he visto un número atrasado de El Quisquilloso a pocos metros de mí, y los dos sabemos que el filo de sus hojas es endemoniadamente afilado.– Hannah asintió, haciéndole ver a Potter que estaba registrando la información que le estaba dando.– He logrado cortarme las venas y me he desmayado. Tienes cinco minutos para detener la hemorragia y cuarenta para desenamorarme antes de que despierte.

Utilizaría un vial acelerador de plaquetas y revertiría la Amortentia con un antídoto clásico de clase B. Si eras hábil, en media hora elaborabas el antídoto, calculó Draco, pero el acelerador de plaquetas ya era otra historia. Él, particularmente, nunca había logrado generar uno en apenas cinco minutos. O Hannah era un hacha en hacer pociones o el hipotético Potter moriría desangrado en menos de lo que se dice "quiddicht".

Había llegado el turno de Ludmilla:

– He salido vivo de una lucha épica contra un minotauro, pero su fuerza me ha reventado un par de huesos y desgarrado buena parte de los músculos. –Un crecehuesos y un remodelador de músculos, no necesariamente en ese orden, se dijo Draco, concentrado. El problema era que ambas pociones requerían de bastante tiempo de cocción. –Tienes tres horas. –el slytherin seguía pensado que no era tiempo suficiente, así que la rusa tendría que acelerar el proceso con otra subpócima.

Bien, había llegado su maldito momento. Potter se paró delante de él y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras:

– No puedo explicarte la situación porque estoy _a punto_ de morir.

A pesar de la advertencia, Draco esperó pacientemente a que el auror siguiese hablando, pero en cuanto le vio darse media vuelta tras un "los ingredientes están en los armarios, podéis empezar" y sentarse sobre el único escritorio de la habitación, no pudo evitar entrar en cierto pánico.

– ¿Y _ya está_? ¿"Estoy a punto de morir"? ¡¿Qué esperas que haga solo con eso?! –exigió saber mientras sus compañeros ya hacía segundos que habían salido disparados hacia los armarios.

– Que intentes salvarme. –le respondió Potter con total tranquilidad. Había sacado una miniatura del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un _Engorgio_ se puso a leer el libro que la miniatura había resultado ser.– Yo que tú me daría prisa, Malfoy, recuerda que estoy _a punto_ de morir.

¡Mierda! Masculló Draco antes de ir corriendo hacia los armarios, esperando que algún ingrediente le diera la inspiración que necesitaba. ¿Cómo, por mil demonios, se suponía que iba a salvar a Potter si ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba al borde de la muerte? ¿Se estaba ahogando, lo habían envenenado, se desangraba? ¡No era malditamente justo que su prueba fuese bastante más complicada que la de los demás!

Hannah ya trabajaba a toda máquina en su poción, posiblemente en el acelerador de plaquetas, y Ludmilla también parecía tener muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Gavin y Cloe, como él y sin embargo, seguían dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pero en su caso Potter estaba cerca de la muerte y no tenía tiempo para pensar. Si solo pudiera congelar el tiempo para reflexionar concienzudamente sobre el asunto podría… Un momento. ¡Claro! _¡Congelar!_

Draco no perdió más el tiempo; dejó de mirar a sus compañeros y se giró para concentrarse en los armarios que estos habían dejado abiertos de par en par, reuniendo rápidamente los ingredientes para la elaboración de la Parálisis Absoluta; una poción realmente potente que Snape había nombrado en la primera clase que les había dado y que podía, realmente, "detener a la propia muerte". La poción en cuestión inmovilizaba todos los procesos químicos que se estuvieran desarrollando en ese momento en tu cuerpo, incluidos los latidos del corazón. Así se conseguía someter al paciente en un estado de pausa permanente que impedía el avance de cualquier maldición o veneno. Mientras tanto, la Parálisis Absoluta era compatible con el suministro de diversos antídotos, así que el alquimista en cuestión podía gozar finalmente de todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el modo idóneo de sanar a la víctima.

Aquella pócima no curaría a Potter de lo que fuera que le había llevado al borde de la muerte, pero le mantendría vivo el tiempo suficiente como para que él pudiera encontrar la solución adecuada o para hacer efectivo su traslado a un hospital. Además, la elaboración de aquella sustancia se realizaba apenas en un par de segundos. Solo necesitaba tres tipos de especias de alga mágica distintas, unas gotitas de sangre sana –la que estaba extrayendo ahora mismo de su propio antecodo con un pequeño _Diffindo_, por ejemplo– y media hebra de crin de unicornio. Una pequeña explosión de varita y…

– ¡Listo! –le anunció a Potter mientras la voluta de humo azul que se formó al agitar su varita impedía al auror verle la cara.

– Tres minutos y veinte segundos. Casi no lo cuento, Malfoy. –se atrevió incluso a bromear el cabrón después de escrutar brevemente su reloj de pulsera. Un simple vistazo le bastó para identificar la poción que acababa de elaborar.– Parálisis Absoluta. Buena elección. –comentó para sorpresa de Draco. ¿Desde cuándo Potter se había vuelto un experto en pociones? Pensaba que vendría algún inefable a verificar las mezclas.– Todavía queda tiempo para que terminen tus compañeros, ¿qué te parece si nos esperas en la cafetería del primer nivel?

Draco asintió en silencio. Potter le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fue el ganador indiscutible de la tercera prueba. No solo obtuvo la máxima puntuación, si no que además superó por mucho el porcentaje del resto de sus compañeros, equilibrando la balanza: el Potter de Gavin había terminado por adquirir el gen mutante porque a este no se le había ocurrido qué elaborar; el de Cloe se quedó sordo, pero sordo de verdad, sin posibilidad de retroceso; Hannah había logrado detener con éxito la hemorragia de su Potter, pero no salvarle de su enamoramiento fatal; los huesos del Potter de Ludmilla habían sido reparados con éxito, pero su siguiente poción no solo logró remodelar efectivamente sus músculos, sino también aguar los esfuerzos de la poción anterior, acabando por mandar al traste el esqueleto del auror.

Y para colmo, Potter le había asegurado con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda, que necesitaban a más gente como él en su División. En aquellos momentos, mientras llegaba junto a Ludmilla y Hannah a las chimeneas del Vestíbulo del Ministerio, no podía sentirse más orgulloso. _Gracias, Snape, por salvarme otra vez_, pensó en silencio, _y por salvar a Potter hasta después de muerto_, aunque hubiese sido de una intempestiva y alarmante situación ficticia.

Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en la cuarta y _última_ prueba, aquella que quince minutos antes Potter tan amablemente había bautizado como 'Supervivencia Extrema'.

* * *

**N/A:** Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3 :) ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Parece que Draco ya está compensando su pifio con el megalodón :S


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

– Collares de retención de magia. Nosotros los solemos utilizar para detener a personas especialmente agresivas, pero también se emplean en el área de psiquiatría de San Mungo para neutralizar a aquellos magos o brujas que tengan problemas para controlar sus impulsos mágicos.

Potter terminó su explicación con una sonrisa angelical, pero Draco y sus compañeros no tenían muy claro que aquello les fuera a hacer gracia. Estaban, una mañana más, en la habitación en desuso del Nivel 3, y en la única mesa que había el auror había expuesto un total de cinco collares de cuero marrón que el slytherin perfectamente utilizaría para sacar a pasear al crub de su padre.

Como el tío les sacara ahora la cadenita plateada Draco no podría evitar imaginarse a él, sentado en el suelo, al lado de un confortable sillón desde el que su amo Potter le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza con la mano. Mierda, ya se lo estaba imaginando, y ni siquiera añadiéndole un sentido sexual la perspectiva cobraba mayor atractivo.

– ¿Son para la última prueba? –Potter asintió a la pregunta de Hannah, que le devolvió una atónita mirada. – ¿Se supone que tenemos que superarla usando uno de estos? _¿Sin magia?_ –especificó, por si el auror no le había entendido bien la primera vez.

– Oh, pero estos no son para vosotros. –respondió Potter sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de la confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro de sus candidatos.– Chicos, si hacéis el favor de entrar… –comentó de repente dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada del lugar, elevando un poco la voz.

Todos fijaron sus ojos en el grupo de… por el uniforme tenían que ser aurores, que entraron ordenadamente y en fila india en la habitación en cuanto Potter les indicó que podían hacerlo. Eran tres chicos y dos chicas, que avanzaron hasta colocarse enfrente de ellos. Draco evaluó al auror que tenía delante, de ojos azules y pelo rubio oscuro, tez ligeramente bronceada y labios gruesos. Porte atlético y más o menos de su misma altura.

No pudo evitar sonreírle ladinamente. Todavía no sabía qué coño tenían que hacer con ellos pero algo le decía que formarían equipo. Y su compañero era _realmente_ atractivo. Más aún cuando este le devolvió el gesto. Oh, encima era juguetón, como a él le gustaban de vez en cuando. Draco miró rápidamente a Potter para ver si se había dado cuenta, pero el Jefe seguía colocándole el collar a la compañera auror de Hannah mientras continuaba explicando la prueba.

– Son voluntarios de la División, –aclaró con tranquilidad antes de empezar a atarle el siguiente collar al compañero de Ludmilla.– no conocen ningún tipo de detalle de vuestra última misión, así que no podrán ayudaros mucho, especialmente porque tampoco podrán hacer magia. De hecho, tienen la obligación de hacerse pasar por auténticos muggles, por lo que no podrán sugeriros hechizos a utilizar en función de cada situación. No se les está permitido dar consejos; simplemente son los "protegidos" a los que tendréis que poner a salvo de un ambiente hostil que nos gusta llamar _Campo de Pruebas._

«La misión durará tres días y dos noches, hasta el sábado por la tarde, y cada aspirante contará con el kit básico de supervivencia que los aurores utilizamos para los casos en los que tenemos que realizar una misión de este tipo. Tenemos un panel de control en las oficinas desde el que yo y dos compañeros más controlaremos todos vuestros movimientos, puntuándoos en cada caso en función de vuestras decisiones, desenvoltura, destreza y habilidades. El factor tiempo no es relevante esta vez, pero tenéis que llevar a vuestro protegido sano y salvo a la casa franca correspondiente antes de que termine el tiempo asignado a esta prueba».

Potter terminó de colocarle el collar al auror de Draco y les lanzó una significativa mirada a todos:

– Hay cámaras en _todas_ partes. Son indetectables e invisibles a la vista y el tacto. Están incluso _dentro_ de las tiendas de campaña que se os darán en un momento. Pero no os preocupéis –añadió Potter cuando Cloe, Ludmilla y Hannah le miraron con recelo.–, en el momento en que os cambiéis de ropa o simplemente os la quitéis para dormir más cómodamente, unos píxeles cubrirán vuestras partes más íntimas de forma automática. –harán falta muchos píxeles de esos para cubrirle a él toda la _po_… se mofó Draco con una sonrisa burlona. El pensamiento le vino de repente, sin darle tiempo a neutralizarlo, pero iba a estar tres días en un campo de minas con las mínimas comodidades y con los ávidos ojos verdes de Potter analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, así que la cosa había que tomársela con mucho humor.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que Harry fuera a estar espiándole en todo momento le parecía una perspectiva de lo más excitante.

– Iréis por parejas, por supuesto, y las alianzas entre compañeros están prohibidas en esta ocasión. –agregó Potter mientras sacaba de su mochila para poner sobre la mesa una serie de objetos que todos identificaron como trasladores.– Formaréis equipo con el auror que tenéis delante. –_ interesante _pensó Draco.– La auror de Hannah se llama Katya; el de Ludmilla es Víctor; el de Cloe, Kurt; Gavin tiene a Sandra y, finalmente, Draco a Kevin.

Hermione Granger apareció repentinamente en la puerta. Llevaba un maletín negro y vestía un traje gris oscuro con una camisa azul cielo que Draco encontró aceptable. Llevaba el enmarañado cabello recogido en una coleta, pero había mechones rebeldes que habían conseguido escapar al nudo y que se mecían, ondulados, a ambos lados de su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto desenfadado que la hacía más humana, no esa pura máquina sabelotodo que Draco siempre había tenido en mente que era.

– Hermione, justo a tiempo. –saludó Potter a su amiga con una sonrisa. Recibió el maletín de su parte después de darle un breve abrazo. Luego se giró a los candidatos meneando ligeramente el maletín. –Vuestras provisiones, miniaturizadas para que no ocupen demasiado espacio.

Potter y Granger se pusieron a repartir las mochilitas que extrajeron del maletín. Cada candidato les aplicaba un _Engorgio_ una vez que la recibía. Draco obtuvo la suya de la mano de Granger, quien entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos le ofreció una sonrisa torcida que no había esperado que aquel rostro angelical pudiera contraer. Era indiscutible que su presencia allí le parecía, cuanto menos, interesante.

Fue entonces cuando Draco se preguntó si Potter les habría contado a sus amigos los inquietantes detalles de su estrepitosa entrevista. Posiblemente _sí_.

– Cada mochila contiene una tienda de campaña desplegable, dos sacos de dormir, una botella de agua potable, algunos comestibles y un pequeño mapa que refleja la casa franca a la que tendréis que trasladar a vuestro "protegido" –enumeró Potter de memoria.– Si consideráis que necesitáis algo más tendréis que conseguirlo con vuestra varita. Estos trasladores, –añadió desviando la mirada hacia los objetos que había repartido por la mesa.– llevarán a cada pareja a una localización diferente dentro del mismo Campo de Pruebas. Podéis empezar.

Ninguno de los cinco aspirantes perdió más el tiempo. En menos de diez segundos, Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en la habitación en desuso.

– Ron está a punto de llegar. –informó la chica, quien desde hace un par de años trabajaba en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y, desde hace uno, estaba felizmente casada con Ronald Weasley.

– Perfecto. –asintió Harry.

Efectivamente, como cada año, sus dos mejores amigos eran esos dos compañeros que junto a él y voluntariamente analizaban la red de cámaras en la sala de control, con los correspondientes relevos cuando ya no podían más. Para Harry era mucho más entretenido que fuesen ellos, aún no siendo aurores, quienes le hicieran compañía. Le recordaba a su época de colegio donde siempre eran los tres quienes asumían cada nueva aventura juntos. Y aunque puede que observar a sus candidatos no fuera precisamente una aventura, nunca lo habían pasado mal.

– Pues entonces vamos a la sala de control. – concluyó el auror.

La sala de control era en realidad la sala de descanso para aquellos aurores que tenían que hacer las guardias de noche, o para aquellos que a la hora de comer habían traído su propia comida de casa y pasaban de bajar a la cafetería. Durante los días de la última prueba, el equipo que, junto a Harry, se encargaba de organizarlas la habilitaba hasta llenar una superficie casi entera con paneles encajados en la pared; concretamente cinco, una para cada pareja. Enfrente había un sofá y dos sillones a los extremos, varios cojines y un par de mantas de lana. Al fondo había un almacén de comida con sus correspondientes hechizos térmicos y frigoríficos aplicados en función de las necesidades del propio refrigerio, y un armario donde los aurores de turno guardaban su ropa de calle.

No tenía ni una sola ventana.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y activó los paneles con la varita mientras Hermione ocupaba el sillón que había a su izquierda. Inmediatamente estos generaron las imágenes de los candidatos y sus parejas. El auror observó a Ludmilla, quien de cuclillas en mitad de un pantano analizaba con ahínco el mapa que le habían entregado mientras su protegido permanecía de pie a su lado, examinando el lugar.

– ¿Ahí es donde Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas metió hace dos años un fuego fatuo, no? –preguntó Hermione, señalando la pantalla de la rusa.

– Ajá. –asintió Harry, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.– Este año hemos decidido rescatarlo, así que más le vale a Ludmilla salir de ahí antes de que caiga la noche.

El fuego fatuo era un ser mitológico que habitaba en pantanos y marismas y que normalmente adoptaba el aspecto de una bola de luz ligeramente brillante de un metro de diámetro. Cuando se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra un enemigo, emitía poderosas descargas eléctricas. El mayor punto fuerte de cualquier fuego fatuo era su elevada resistencia a la magia. Concretamente, había solo dos hechizos hasta ahora conocidos que podían hacerle frente, y más le valía a Ludmilla conocerlos.

En ese momento entró Ron en el salón. Llevaba un termo de café en las manos y una cesta con algunos panecillos, fruta y embutido. "Mi madre" comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Hermione y Harry arquearon una ceja, fijando la vista en la cesta.

– ¿Cómo va eso? –preguntó dirigiéndose con la cesta y el termo hasta la mesa del fondo.

– Bien, acabamos de empezar. –respondió Harry levantándose del sofá para saludarlo. Hermione se acercó también para colgar el abrigo que Ron le pasó en el perchero, para que este pudiera ir guardando los alimentos en sus respectivas cámaras de temperatura. –Gracias, guapa.– añadió cuando la mujer regresó para recibir su beso de "ya estoy aquí".

– ¿Qué tal en la tienda? ¿George se ha cabreado mucho cuando le has dicho que tenías que venir? –quiso saber Harry volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, con Ron y Hermione a su lado esta vez.

– No, –respondió el hombre, desabrochándose el primer botón de su camisa a cuadros escocesa.– todos los años pasa igual. Y esta vez calculamos bien los días de ausencias. Bueno, ¿cómo va la cosa? ¿Ha habido algún susto ya? ¡Oh, mira eso! Has metido a Malfoy en el campo de trigo. –comentó con un especial brillo de ojos.

Harry sabía por qué Ron estaba tan entusiasmado de repente: el entorno asignado a Malfoy había sido decidido totalmente al azar, sin embargo, el slytherin había tenido la mala suerte de caer en el denominado _campo de trigo_. Aparentemente era el paraje más inocente de todos –un amplio trigal hasta donde alcazaba la vista, cuyos cereales alcanzaban la altura suficiente como para cubrir a la pareja casi por los hombros– pero era el que anidaba las criaturas más peligrosas. Además, si conseguía salir de ahí alguna vez –aquello era como un laberinto–, a la salida le esperaban tres de sus hombres para batirse en duelo y tratar de secuestrar a su protegido, lo que, si fracasaba, le eliminaría directamente de la prueba.

No iba a tenerlo pero que nada fácil.

– Ron, no debería alegrarte que Malfoy esté en el trigal. –dijo Hermione, no sin cierto reproche. El tono de su voz parecía estar lanzando una indirecta que Harry captó a la perfección pero que, como seguía haciendo desde hace medio mes, fingió ignorar.

– Oh, tienes razón. No he querido decir eso, Harry.– rectificó el pelirrojo, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

El auror puso los ojos en blanco. _Ese_ mismo día les contó a sus dos mejores amigos la surrealista entrevista que había tenido con Malfoy. Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione no pareció tan escandalizada. Incluso decidió que era un buen momento para confesarle que, las pocas veces que se había cruzado con él en el Ministerio, cuando se había dejado ver por Londres, le había preguntado discretamente por él. Por unas "entrevistas para formar parte de la División de Potter, Granger". El problema es que le había parecido que el slytherin estaba mucho más interesado en el entrevistador que en los propios consejos que inútilmente intentó darle para superar la misma.

Luego habían pasado los días y Harry había empezado por preguntarles cosas sobre Malfoy. Sobre si tenían alguna pista acerca de qué es lo que había hecho durante estos últimos años. Por si habían oído algo. Cada vez que Hermione arqueaba la ceja, Harry recurría a motivos meramente profesionales. "Necesito acaparar toda la información posible sobre la persona a la que voy a entrevistar, Hermione, no hay ningún otro interés añadido". Ya, pero tampoco se había molestado en investigar al resto de candidatos.

Luego empezaron las pruebas y Hermione ya no tenía tan claro que lo de Harry fuera solamente "simple interés profesional". Y cuando aceptó cenar con Malfoy, ni siquiera Ron le creyó.

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada y los candidatos por fin parecían estar buscando un lugar donde dormir. Ludmilla y su protegido Víctor lo tenían más complicado, pensó Harry, a quien le costaba seguir manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla después de tantas horas, pues no habían logrado salir del pantano y el fuego fatuo complicaría la noche. Hannah, quien había Aparecido en las profundidades de una oscura cueva, había logrado mantener a la raya a los vampiros al transformar su chaqueta de auror en una ristra de ajos. Como estos seres temían la luz, también habían encendido una pequeña fogata en torno a la cual tanto su protegida Katya como ella habían colocado los sacos para poder dormir.

La que había Aparecido en una vieja y oscura mansión abandonada era Cloe, quien todavía seguía tratando de encontrar la salida desesperadamente antes de que algún otro endemoniado poltergeist le diese otro gran susto. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de pasadizos secretos, muros que temblaban, risas de niñas muertas y macabras trampas; no había necesidad para temer a los fantasmas, por cabrones que fueran, pensaba Harry.

Gavin por su parte era demasiado temerario, incluso para un Gryffindor. Junto a su protegida Sandra, se Aparecieron en mitad de un laberinto de muros pedregosos en el que Harry y su equipo, con ayuda de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, y pecando de _originales_, habían metido un minotauro. El joven no solo había tenido la mala suerte de tropezar de buenas a primeras con la bestia, sino también de recibir una buena cornada en el hombro derecho tras haber pensado que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra ella era una buena idea, una vez que el ser arrojase su varita a varios metros de distancia con el primer empujón.

Afortunadamente habían logrado escapar de él y montado la tienda de campaña en un punto del mapa que Harry sabía, aunque ellos ignoraban, que era poco frecuentado por el monstruo. No obstante, Gavin le había asegurado a Sandra que pasaría toda la noche despierto, alerta, por su volvía a aparecer. Todavía tenía el hombro ensangrentado, apreció Harry frunciendo los labios, y aquel maltrecho torniquete que una hora antes había hecho con un trozo de su camiseta no duraría mucho. Además, tenía la desagradable sensación de que Gavin no era precisamente un experto en hechizos de sanación.

Podían retirarse, se recordó Harry para tratar de disminuir la preocupación que empezaba a sentir por 'sus chicos'. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era lanzar bengalas con la varita; un código universal. De todos modos, convino el auror, si veía que la situación se salía de madre en algún momento él mismo enviaría un escuadrón de rescate. Inmediatamente.

– ¿Café?

Harry aceptó en silencio la tercera taza de café que Hermione le tendía. Como él, trataba de mantenerse despierta, algo que cada vez estaba costándoles más y más esfuerzo, especialmente después de lo mucho que habían madrugado hoy. Ron, _el listo de Ron_, ya roncaba a pierna suelta en uno de los sillones, y Harry estaba por pedirle a su amiga que se fuera con él a casa a dormir. Que no tardaría mucho en llamar al relevo. Y estaba a punto de sugerírselo cuando la imagen de una de las pantallas atrapó toda su atención.

La pantalla de Malfoy, concretamente.

Se había dedicado a ignorar al slytherin porque, pese a caer en el entorno menos afortunado de todos, había sido al que mejor le habían ido las cosas. Hasta ahora, su protegido y él no habían tenido ningún episodio que lamentar, a excepción de varios encontronazos con serpientes venenosas que Malfoy eliminó sin tan siquiera despeinarse. No habían logrado salir del trigal, pero la varita del rubio había sesgado un círculo perfecto de trigo de varios metros de diámetro y se habían instalado allí. Junto a Gavin y Sandra, eran los únicos que se habían animado a montar la tienda de campaña, pues al finalizar el día el resto de sus compañeros estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para hacer algo más que rescatar los sacos de dormir.

Y como Malfoy había levantado la tienda y estaba actualmente dentro de ella –al contrario que Gavin, quien seguía fuera montando guardia–, las cámaras que perseguían su rastro proporcionaron a Harry inmediatamente la visión de lo que se estaba cociendo en su interior.

Algo se retorció en su estómago nada más ver aquello.

Malfoy estaba_ tonteando_ con Kevin. Tenían los sacos de dormir muy juntos el uno del otro y ambos habían decidido que dormir sin camiseta era lo mejor que podían hacer. El slytherin, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una de sus manos, exploraba con los dedos de la otra el piercing de titanio que Kevin tenía en el pezón. Y _sonreía_. Sonreía mientras alternaba la mirada entre el pendiente que seguía tocando con dedos traviesos y los ojos de su protegido. Peor aún, era esa sonrisa torcida que había dedicado a Harry en algún momento durante su entrevista y que el auror sabía que ocultaba intenciones sexuales.

Podía imaginarse cómo había surgido la situación, se dijo Harry tragando saliva, sin apartar los ojos nuevamente atentos de aquella pantalla. Probablemente Malfoy se habría fijado en el piercing de Kevin y habría fingido un absoluto y falso pero conveniente interés en el tema. Con la tontería, probablemente le habrá preguntado al auror si podía tocarlo. Y ahora allí estaban, comiéndose con los ojos. Merlín, Harry no sabía que Kevin fuese gay… ni que Malfoy lo deseara tanto como la expresión de su rostro sugería.

El nudo que era consciente que tenía en el estómago se retorció un poco más.

Pero de pronto la imagen se desvaneció y la pantalla del slytherin volvió a ser negra. Harry giró la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, quien con la varita alzada había tenido que ser la que había apagado el visor.

– Es mejor así. –susurró, lanzándole una mirada compasiva que Harry odió.– No les va a pasar nada de momento, y si pasa, Malfoy es un mago capaz. Volveré a encenderla dentro de… de dos horas.

Dos horas. En dos horas Malfoy tendría tiempo de sobra para _follarse_ a Kevin un par de veces. Mierda, pensó Harry, el nudo del estómago reptando hasta su garganta, ahora mismo necesitaba algo más fuerte que un triste café. Y le molestaba mucho estar sintiéndose así. No había razones, además. Él no era gay. _Bi-curious_, quizá, pero al cuerno porque nunca había probado nada parecido y, definitivamente, nunca con Malfoy. Así que no podía estar_ albergando_ _sentimientos_ hacia alguien con el que nunca había intimado antes, ¿no?

– Eh, Harry, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? –Hermione dejó a su lado un cojín y una manta, y retiró delicadamente la taza medio vacía de café que Harry había olvidado que tenía entre las manos, rompiendo afortunadamente el hilo de sus inquietantes pensamientos.– Otras dos horas, ¿te parece? Yo vigilaré.

Pero el auror sabía que ahora mismo, por mucho que lo intentara y por mucho sueño que tuviera, no iba a poder dormir. No con la imagen de Malfoy y Kevin follando taladrándole la cabeza, ni con esta extraña opresión en el pecho que había surgido nada más verlos en la tienda de campaña y que le daba muy mala espina.

– ¿Te importa si salgo fuera un rato? A tomar el aire.

Cuando Hermione asintió, Harry le robó a Ron un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Su amiga no se atrevió a decir ni media palabra, aunque no por falta de ganas. Sin embargo, simplemente permaneció en silencio y permitió que el gryffindor se pusiera la chaqueta del uniforme y saliera de aquella sala, cerrando suavemente la puerta al hacerlo.

Harry había logrado aguantar tres meses sin fumar. Hasta ahora. Hasta _Malfoy_.

* * *

Hermione y Ron aparecieron en la sala de control a las siete y media de la mañana del día siguiente. Por primera vez, Harry se había quedado acompañando al relevo de noche y, tal y como les informó con la segunda taza de café en las manos y un ligero tembleque en los dedos, habían tenido que intervenir para evitar que Hannah y su protegida fuesen mordidas por una familia de vampiros, más o menos sobre las cinco de la madrugada.

– La chica se puso nerviosa cuando llegó la familia Lazarov. –los Lazarov eran una especie de vampiros inmunes a la luz y los ajos y con la fuerza de un gigante en cada brazo.

– Son unos chupa-sangre muy particulares. –reconoció Ron con pesar mientras se sentaba a lado del auror, apartando un poco los cojines del sofá.– Qué pena, era mi favorita. Bueno, entonces ya solo quedan cuatro.

– _Tres_. –corrigió Harry chasqueando la lengua. De verdad que todavía no podía asimilar cómo demonios había sido posible.– Malfoy también ha terminado.

– ¿Por qué, le han eliminado? ¿O se ha rendido? ¿También habéis tenido que intervenir? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando la pantalla apagada que se había encargado de rastrear al slytherin.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

– ¡Ha llevado a Kevin a la casa franca! –acertó.– ¡Merlín, qué rapidez!

Ron no podía creerse ni media palabra, pero Harry no mentía: el capullo de pelo oxigenado lo había conseguido. Y en tiempo récord. Harry había encendido la pantalla dos horas después, siguiendo al pie de la letra la recomendación de Hermione. Se encontró con que Kevin y Malfoy ya habían recogido el campamento y vagaban por el trigal en mitad de la noche. El rubio tenía el antebrazo desgarrado pero había logrado sanar la herida hasta reducirla a una antiestética cicatriz. Harry maldijo el no haber visto cómo había llegado a ocurrirle eso.

El caso es que, con solo un _Lumos_ como única fuente de iluminación –y un par de sabios hechizos de localización–, Malfoy había logrado salir airoso del trigal.

– … Derrotó a mis tres aurores en tan solo diez _minutos_. –continuó Harry todavía sin poder comprender muy bien lo que había vivido aquella madrugada.– Me dejó con la boca abierta. Tiene una forma de batirse en duelo que me llama mucho la atención; es elegante, pero también agresiva y potente. Todos los hechizos dieron en el blanco a la primera.

«Y luego neutralizó al licántropo. Al parecer le había estado persiguiendo sigilosamente desde que había Aparecido en el trigal. Lo transformó en un cachorrito, como hace la matalobos. No sé dónde demonios habrá aprendido ese hechizo, porque yo no lo conozco» cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza Harry prosiguió con el relato, «También se enfrentó a las siete arpías de los bosques, justo antes de pasar el puente en el que aparece la equidna».

– ¿Habéis metido una equidna? –le interrumpieron sus dos mejores amigos al unísono, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar.

La equidna era una clase de ninfa, aunque nada tenía que ver con las simpáticas y dicharacheras que vivían en los árboles y se burlaban de los sátiros. De cintura para arriba adoptaba la forma de una hermosa mujer, pero el resto del cuerpo lo completaba una enorme cola de víbora. La boca de la medio mujer estaba repleta de afilados y largos colmillos de serpiente, y sus ojos completamente negros podían ver a través de la más espera oscuridad.

Una sola gotita de su veneno tenía el poder para asesinar a un centenar de personas.

Harry asintió, rascándose la cabeza. Cada año, durante la última prueba, solían meter una criatura potencialmente peligrosa a modo de experimento. Se tomaban todas las precauciones y se esperaba el encuentro. El año pasado fue un sárdula, el antepasado de los grifos, y el anterior una quimera –_dos_, _dos_ quimeras–, una combinación de macho cabrío, león y dragón escupe fuego.

– ¿Y dónde están ahora? –quiso saber Hermione, sentándose también al otro lado de Harry. Seguía visiblemente alterada por los acontecimientos que su amigo acababa de narrarles.– Les habrás dicho que pueden venir a la sala de control a ver a sus compañeros, ¿no? Es la tradición de todos los años.

– Sí, sí. –afirmó Harry, terminando su café.– Están en San Mungo; Hannah necesitaba atención post-traumática y Malfoy que le mirasen bien esa herida del brazo. Todavía no les he visto, pero mi contacto del hospital me ha asegurado que no es nada grave. Por otra parte, Katya y… _Kevin_, se han ido a casa a descansar. Se reincorporarán a las oficinas mañana. –carraspeó. El nombre del auror de Malfoy se le había atragantado un poco.

– Tú también deberías irte a descansar. –comentó Ron.– No has dormido en toda la noche.

– Esta sí lo haré, lo prometo. –mintió Harry descaradamente. Aunque estaba hecho polvo seguía prefiriendo la idea de permanecer distraído trabajando que comiéndose la cabeza en la cama y dando vueltas por culpa de Malfoy.

– Tienes muy mala cara. –escuchó que le decía Hermione. Había un deje de lástima en su tono de voz.– Esas ojeras son del tamaño de un galeón, cielo.

– Estoy bien. –insistió Harry, aunque en el fondo se sintiera miserable. Todo fuera porque sus amigos le dejasen tranquilo.– Mirad, Gavin está descubriendo la salida del laberinto…

El intento de cambio de tema funcionó.

* * *

Lo último que Harry sabía de sus aspirantes al caer las últimas horas de la tarde del segundo día de prueba, es que Hannah continuaba recibiendo atención médica, Malfoy se había ido a casa a descansar, y Ludmilla, Gavin y Cloe se preparaban para buscar refugio.

Por su parte, él todavía no había dormido nada. Pero estaba bien, los cafés que se estaba tomando realmente estaban cooperando para mantenerle despierto, pese al extraño tembleque que le provocaban en los dedos. Ron y Hermione, a su vez, seguían sentados a su lado. Su amigo había salido con él varias veces a echar un cigarro fuera, mientras que Hermione se había quedado vigilando. Cuando regresaban, les contaba las buenas nuevas, como que Gavin había logrado salir del laberinto para caer en un lazo del diablo.

– Espero que sepa que la luz del sol es lo único que va a poder librarles de esta. –susurró la chica atenta a la pantalla, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta.

Harry se preparó para actuar, era posible que Gavin no conociera la solución y tuviera que mandar un escuadrón directo a rescatarles. Mientras tanto, Ron se centró en las pantallas de Cloe y Ludmilla; la primera de ellas aún no había abandonado la mansión –los poltergeist estaban complicando enormemente la tarea–, y ni ella ni su protegido Kurt habían logrado conciliar el sueño en ningún momento, presas del miedo que les provocaba la tenebrosa atmósfera que impregnaba el lugar.

Ludmilla hacía horas que había derrotado al fuego fatuo y, junto a Víctor, estaban saliendo del pantano; ilesos aunque llenos de barro. Tampoco habían tenido grandes complicaciones durante la expedición, salvando las distancias con varias arenas movedizas y algún que otro caimán gigante con muy mala leche. Pero esa chica sabía bien lo que se hacía y las criaturas de aquel lugar no eran un problema para ella. Veamos qué tal le iba con los aurores que les estaban esperando en algún punto cerca de la salida.

Cuando Gavin invocó el _Lumos Solen_ que le permitió derrotar a la planta estranguladora y salvar tanto su pellejo como el de su protegida Sandra, Harry suspiró larga y lentamente, permitiendo a su cuerpo y mente volver a relajarse. Sin embargo, el alivio le duró lo que cierta persona tardó en llamar educadamente a la puerta de la sala de control.

– ¿Llego muy tarde para ver el espectáculo? Perdonad el retraso, pero nadie me dijo que podía venir.

Y mientras Harry tuvo que aguantar las cejas arqueadas y miradas fijas de Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, Draco Malfoy entraba en el salón impecablemente vestido.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Estoy estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo y casi no me da la vida… Espero que hayáis disfrutado del nuevo episodio ^^ Harry ya siente celos :S


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y Harry había consumido todo el café del termo de la señora Weasley. Aunque sus dos amigos no dejaban de insistirle que se fuera a dormir "de una maldita vez", lo cierto era que el gryffindor sabía que no iba a poder. Y no porque ahora no quisiera –concretamente, desde que Malfoy se había sentado a su lado en el sofá de la sala de control no veía el momento de pillar la cama–, si no porque la elevada cantidad de cafeína que llevaba encima hacía químicamente imposible la tarea.

– ¿Quieres otro panecillo, Harry?

El auror miró a Ron brevemente antes de negar con la cabeza. Su amigo no dejaba de comer. Bueno, era comprensible, a pesar de la hora no habían cenado aún y se habían dedicado a picotear lo que la matriarca pelirroja les había dejado en la cesta. Harry apenas tenía hambre; un poco de pan y algo de embutido para acompañar. Estaba desganado, con la cabeza en otra parte. Probablemente en la persona que, hará cosa de media hora, se había ido al servicio del Nivel 2 para, aparentemente, no volver.

– ¿Crees que ha podido notar que estás mal por su culpa? –le preguntó de pronto Hermione, refiriéndose evidentemente a Malfoy. –¿Y que por eso se ha ido? No le has dirigido la palabra desde que ha entrado…

Harry torció el gesto. Lo último que le apetecía era hablar de Malfoy. Especialmente cuando este le hacía el enorme favor de desaparecer de su vista.

– No estoy mal por su culpa. –corrigió, fijándose en la pantalla de Ludmilla.– De hecho no estoy mal por culpa de nadie. Directamente, no estoy mal.

Que su amiga arqueara la ceja, mostrando descaradamente su escepticismo, no ayudó.

– Bueno, si no quieres hablar del tema… –comentó la chica cruzándose de brazos, como si Harry fuera un caso perdido, y volvió a fijar la mirada en las pantallas que tenían delante.

Pero Harry ya no pudo soportarlo más.

– ¡Mierda, Hermione, si es que no hay nada de qué hablar! –estalló, soltando todo lo que llevaba tiempo aguantando y haciendo que Ron brincara del susto y tirara el panecillo que se estaba comiendo al suelo.– ¡¿Qué coño estás esperando que te diga?! ¡¿Qué estoy loco por él y que me ha jodido muchísimo que se acostara con Kevin?!

– No, tampoco hace falta; poco a poco lo voy descubriendo. Aunque debo reconocer que escuchártelo decir resulta francamente estimulante.

La cabeza de Harry giró tan rápido en dirección hacia la puerta que casi se parte el cuello: Draco Malfoy, el desaparecido Malfoy, había tenido que hacer su entrada estelar _precisamente_ mientras él decía esas abochornantes palabras. Podía sentir a su amiga, tras él, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para reprimir un gritito de sorpresa. Ron, al que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo pero al que en aquellos momentos no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, había dejado de masticar su _siguiente_ panecillo y miraba a Hermione con ojos abiertos como platos.

Por su parte, Malfoy estaba mirándole a él. Llevaba dos tazas de café en las manos y una sonrisa torcida acababa de formarse en su rostro. Qué confiado y qué guapo estaba el muy hijo de puta, analizó Harry _una vez más_, con su entallada camisa, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatos de piel. Pero afortunadamente, él supo actuar a tiempo:

– ¡Pues es mentira! –añadió a la desesperada, como si Malfoy nunca hubiera aparecido y retomara la conversación mantenida con la gryffindor.– ¡No puedo decirte eso porque _no sería verdad_, Hermione! ¡Y a mí se me da muy mal mentir! –continuó, aprovechando que el rubio había avanzado un par de pasos hacia él para levantarse del sofá e ir encaminándose lentamente hacia la salida, tratando de fingir naturalidad.– ¡Y no hablábamos de ti, joder! –exclamó esta vez, dirigiéndose a Malfoy, quien arqueó una ceja al convertirse en el siguiente interlocutor de un muy alterado Harry.– ¡Kevin tiene muchos exnovios! ¡_Exnovias_! ¡Y una de ellas me gusta! Llamad al relevo…–murmuró al final, derrotado, pasándose una mano por los ojos para reprimir una maldición y abandonar el salón de control a paso rápido.

Cuando Potter se fue, Draco buscó la mirada de Hermione.

– ¿A qué estás esperando, idiota? ¡Ve tras él! –afortunadamente era la respuesta que esperaba que la chica le diera.

_Exnovias_… se reprochó Harry esperando impacientemente al ascensor del Nivel 2. Había dicho _exnovias_ y Malfoy perfectamente le habría escuchado decir "…loco por _él_". Merlín, cómo la había cagado. Si es que era imbécil, imbécil de verdad. Un soberano gilipollas que… ¡oh, Morgana, ya era hora! Pensó de malhumor mientras entraba en el ascensor, que a esas horas estaba naturalmente vacío, y marcaba el botón que bajaba hasta el Vestíbulo.

– ¡Potter, espera!

_Vamos, vamos, date prisa_… apremió Harry a la par que martilleaba el botón a golpes, como si eso pudiera hacer que el ascensor cerrase sus puertas antes de que Malfoy pudiera colarse a través de ellas. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él; demonios, ¡acababa de hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia, no era para nada un buen momento! Sin embargo, el universo parecía estar conspirando para joderle la vida, pues Malfoy llegó justo a tiempo para colar las manos cuando las puertas estaban al borde de cerrarse. Tiró con ellas hacia fuera y el ascensor tuvo que ceder, permitiéndole entrar.

Un poco despeinado y un par de jadeos después, con el elevador descendiendo por fin hacia el Vestíbulo, Harry pudo ver cómo Malfoy comenzaba, sin venir a cuento, a desabrocharse la camisa.

Tampoco estaba preparado para eso.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás hacien…? –pero el rubio logró enmudecerle, pues había terminado por quitarse la prenda y acababa de arrojarla con saña al suelo, aprovechando la cercanía de una de sus manos al panel de comandos para bloquear el ascensor y poder mirar a Harry a los ojos. Seguía jadeando. Exponer sus músculos delante de él estaba contribuyendo a que el auror se pusiera a jadear también. Harry se distrajo con el antebrazo que antes había contenido una fea cicatriz para tratar de olvidar el notorio hecho de que tenía al hombre de sus inquietudes sexuales desnudo de cintura para arriba delante de sus narices. Apreció que la herida había desaparecido del todo. En San Mungo habían hecho un excelente trabajo.

– Oye, –Malfoy logró que alzara la ojos de inmediato hacia él.– no he tirado una camisa francesa de trescientos galeones al suelo para que me mires el brazo ahora. Haz como en la Casa del Lago, _cariño_, donde no dejabas de _comerme_ con esa mirada tan verde que tienes. –no solo estaba arrastrando las palabras al hablar, sino que el tono de su voz parecía haber perdido además toda dulzura.

Harry sabía reconocer a un hombre que había perdido toda la paciencia cuando lo veía, y tenía que admitir que Malfoy ahora era uno de ellos. Y aunque sabía que las mejillas le ardían, y que probablemente se hubiesen coloreado de ese embarazoso rubor, Harry trató de mantener la compostura.– Yo no te comía con…

– Sí, tú sí lo hacías. –Malfoy _estaba_ cabreado y Harry estaba algo lejos del botón de comandos, retenido contra la pared.– Acéptalo de una puta vez: te gustan _los hombres_, Potter, no hay nada de malo en eso. Y ahora hazme el jodido favor de mirarme el pezón. Si no te acercas para calentarme, aquí dentro hace demasiado frío como para seguir medio desnudo.

Pese a lo extraño de la petición, Harry decidió obedecer sin rechistar; cuanto antes cumpliera las exigencias de Malfoy, antes se volvería a poner la maldita camisa. Sin embargo, lo que entonces vio le dejó un tanto descolocado.

– Simple y llano interés, imbécil. –escuchó que Malfoy le decía sin mediar el duro tono de su voz.– Lo que no entiendo es cómo coño no pudiste verlo si después de tocarle el puto pendiente nos dimos media vuelta e intentamos dormir. Acuérdate que horas antes yo le había comentado que me gustaría continuar la expedición también por la noche.

Al contrario que el de Kevin, el piercing de Malfoy era de plata, y consistía en dos esferas perfectas que se situaban, juguetonas, a ambos lados del pezón. Estas no eran especialmente grandes, lo que hacía que el pendiente resultara hasta elegante. Bueno, rectificó Harry, en verdad cualquier cosa que Malfoy se pusiera parecería elegante.

– …Hermione apagó tu pantalla. –fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, obviando por supuesto todos sus quebraderos de cabeza posteriores.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algo en mí tocándole el pezón a Kevin que hizo que pensara que la situación lo merecía? –comentó Malfoy con ironía.– ¿Y si hubiera necesitado vuestra ayuda en ese tiempo?

Harry al fin levantó la mirada para posarla sobre la del otro hombre.– Confiábamos en ti. –confesó suavemente, asimilando poco a poco la feliz idea de que lo único que había ocurrido en la tienda de campaña de Kevin y Malfoy había sido un tremendo malentendido.– Has demostrado ser un buen mago, Malfoy. Venciste a una equidna.

– La burlé, que no es lo mismo. –corrigió, relajando también el tono de su voz y agachándose para recoger su blanca camisa del suelo y empezar a ponérsela. Aprovechó el movimiento para volver a activar el ascensor.– Pero me gusta oírte decir lo excepcional que soy.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Malfoy terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Luego, los dos sonrieron. No de oreja a oreja, más bien eran pequeñas líneas de complicidad, como si pudieran comunicarse solo con eso, como si pudieran transmitirse todo lo que en el fondo sentían el uno por el otro en ese simple gesto.

– Te pusiste _celoso_. –Harry se atragantó solo de oír lo que Malfoy había decidido que sin duda sería un buen comentario para romper aquel repentino remanso de silencio y paz que se había instalado entre ellos. De hecho, no solo siguió hablando, sino que incluso sonrió un poco más fuerte y comenzó a acercarse paulatinamente hacia él.– Granger apagó la pantalla porque sacaste conclusiones precipitadas, ¿verdad? Creíste que iba a acostarme con Kevin y eso te desanimó. ¿Siempre eres así de dulce, Jefe?

– Ni siquiera sabes si te voy a elegir o no, así que no deberías de llamarme _Jefe_ aún.– se defendió el auror después de aclararse la garganta por segunda vez, sin admitir pero tampoco negar (realmente se le daba muy mal mentir) las intuiciones de Malfoy, dedicándose simplemente a ignorarlas, mientras este estaba ya muy cerca, _tanto_, que casi podía respirar de su mismo aliento.– No cantes victoria antes de tiempo porque puede que, después de todo, no seas digno para el puesto.

Solo un ronquido de mofa escapó de los labios del slytherin antes de posar ambas manos sobre las caderas de Harry y empujarle hacia él terminar de estrechar sus cuerpos, lo justo para que sus labios pudieran presionarse cómodamente, sin previo aviso, sobre los del moreno auror. La primera reacción de Harry fue abrir completamente los ojos ante la invasión, pero cuando Malfoy obligó a su boca abrirse y su lengua comenzó a explorarle, dejó los párpados caer y no pudo evitar entregarse a él con un gemido. Merlín, sí que había estado _deseándole_…

No fue un beso salvaje, pero sí estaba lleno de cierta urgencia. Malfoy parecía querer memorizar todos los recovecos de su boca mientras Harry sentía las mimosas caricias que sus dedos estaban prodigándole a su cintura. Estaba dispuesto a ir despacio con él, entendió el auror que aquello quería decir, y era algo que agradecía, sobre todo cuando su propia hombría estaba sintiendo la _dura_ necesidad que Malfoy tenía entre las piernas.

Otro pequeño gemido brotó de su garganta cuando el slytherin le mordió el labio inferior, justo de después de que Harry bebiera del suspiro que el rubio había dejado escapar contra su boca. Pero entonces el ascensor abrió sus puertas y Malfoy volvió a marcar la distancia profesional de seguridad. Tenía una satisfecha sonrisa en la cara y sus mejillas estaban algo acaloradas. El gryffindor ni siquiera quería verse las suyas, suficiente bochorno por hoy.

– Ya es hora de que duermas un poco. –Harry observó ligeramente a Malfoy, quien había comenzado a caminar a su lado por el vacío Vestíbulo.– Tengo el coche aparcado fuera, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

– No hace falta, me Apareceré.

–Hoy no vas a poder quedarte dormido porque tendrás que ir orientándome, pero te prometo que no tardaremos en llegar. –añadió Malfoy ignorando deliberadamente su comentario.– Por cierto, te huele el aliento a tabaco. _Odio_ ese olor. Deja de fumar.

Harry rodó los ojos. Sin embargo, tampoco opuso resistencia.

* * *

Al final, fue incapaz de quedarse dormido. Y mira que estaba cansado, pero no. Por más que lo intentó y dio vueltas y vueltas sobre el colchón no pudo conciliar el sueño. No sabía qué era exactamente, si el creciente dolor de cabeza que le llevó cuatro veces a la despensa a por un vial de poción analgésica que no tenía; el exceso de cafeína en vena; el estrés y la preocupación por sus chicos, los que aún seguían batallando en la última prueba; o la emoción de saber que Malfoy y Kevin no habían tenido nada más que sendo, aunque correcto, compañerismo.

Oh, no. Probablemente se trababa del _beso_. El que Malfoy le había dado en el ascensor. Con lengua y mordisco final, al estilo slytherin. Al estilo de los chicos malos. Merlín, el suspiro de Harry terminó en sonrisa, parecía un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas porque el guapo de la clase le había dedicado un guiño de ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? _Malfoy_, se respondió inmediatamente, por encima. Bueno, todavía no, pero tenía la impresión de que ese momento no tardaría mucho en llegar.

O tal vez sí, no estaba muy seguro en realidad. Cuando en el Ministerio se había ofrecido a llevarle a casa en coche, había hecho exactamente eso. Justo y solo _eso_. Conociéndole, lo que buenamente en este tiempo había podido, Harry había esperado algo más de resistencia. Pero no. Condujo hasta Bloomsbury, el barrio muggle de Londres que Harry había elegido para esconderse de la fama, y subió con él las escaleras que separaban el portal del bloque de apartamentos del segundo piso, donde se ubicaba el modesto, aunque acogedor, piso del auror.

Después de eso le deseó buenas noches y ni siquiera se atrevió a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Simplemente desapareció, pero dejando a Harry con una bonita sonrisa en la cara y un prometedor "Esto no ha terminado, Potter" con el índice alzado en señal de advertencia.

Y en el fondo, Harry se alegraba de que así fuera. De que aquello no fuera a terminar. Que siguiera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a ilusionarse con alguien. Desde Ginny, básicamente. Y ahora, por ironías de la vida, esa ilusión era Draco Malfoy. Si se lo hubiesen dicho en el colegio, Harry habría mandado al mensajero del futuro directamente a la mierda. Y con un par de palabrotas encima. Probablemente Draco también lo habría hecho, aunque Harry sabía que el slytherin no se habría conformado solo con insultar.

– Vaya, sí que funciona.

– Cuando llamas a alguien por flu, suele hacerlo, Potter; la red sigue activa. Aunque sean las _tres de la madrugada_.

Aprovechando que su red flu le permitía materializarse hasta el pecho, Harry se rascó la nuca, un gesto tonto al que recurría cuando se disculpaba por algo. Sus amigos le decían que les inspiraba cierta ternura y que por eso era más fácil perdonarle lo que fuera. A Draco también debió de parecérselo, porque aún sentado sobre la cama de su dormitorio de la Mansión Malfoy –la inesperada llamada de Harry le había obligado a incorporarse para poder mirar la chimenea que tenía delante–, con cara de recién despertado y tras reprimir un bostezo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios nada más verlo.

– Pensaba que me tendrías bloqueado o algo. –explicó el auror.– Como no tenemos, precisamente, un pasado ejemplar…

– Te desbloqueé el mismo día que todo acabó.

Harry asintió en silencio, entendiendo que Draco se refería a la guerra. A la mañana en la que él, gracias a la inestimable ayuda de todo el colegio, por fin acabó con Voldemort.– Es un detalle.

– Oye, no me habrás despertado a estas horas solo para saber si tenías permiso para contactarme vía flu, ¿no?

No… bueno, un poco en parte así había sido. En realidad era una mezcla entre curiosidad y falta de sueño. Y que tenía ganas de volver a verle, aunque lo hubiera hecho apenas unas horas antes. Lamentaba haberle despertado, eso era verdad; todavía no había descubierto la manera en la que Hermione podía conectar de chimenea en chimenea sin alertar de su llegada. Y de hecho ahora se sentía ridículo.

– No puedo dormir.–contestó al final.– Y me duele la cabeza y en la despensa no he encontrado poción analgésica.–añadió para que Draco pensara que había algo de peso en su llamada.

El slytherin suspiró, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Harry para que entrara en su habitación.

– Pero… ¿están tus padres? –preguntó Harry, inquieto de repente, mientras observaba a Draco abandonar la cama en boxers y caminar hasta el armario para buscar algo más que ponerse. El pendiente del pezón destelló un par de veces con el movimiento.

– Se llama Mansión Malfoy por una razón, cielo. –le respondió el slytherin con voz vaga, todavía medido dormido, al mismo tiempo que abría un cajón del mueble y sacaba unos pantalones azules de pijama.– Todos los Malfoy vivimos aquí. Los tres únicos que quedamos: yo, y efectivamente _mamá_ y _papá_.

– No te hagas el gracioso conmigo –le espetó Harry, empezando a ponerse ligeramente nervioso–. Tus padres me infunden respeto –era verdad, especialmente desde que había empezado a fantasear con su hijo–, y si me ven por ahí…

– Jodida Morgana, Harry, –Draco por fin se volvió para mirarle (con los pantalones puestos) – son las _tres_ de la mañana. Todavía faltan otras tres horas y media para que mi madre se levante. Pasa para que pueda darte el analgésico y un vial de poción del sueño.

Al final obedeció, y segundos después Harry Potter –un Harry Potter en pijama de franela y bata granate con snitches– aterrizaba en la chimenea del dormitorio de Draco. Sin tiempo para curiosear la habitación –era enorme–, siguió al rubio por un largo y ancho pasillo de estilo señorial y plagado de cuadros que le miraban con suspicacia, hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo, que resultó ser una despensa… en la que posiblemente entraría todo el apartamento del auror.

– Creo que Roger guarda las pociones medicinales en el segundo estante…–murmuró Draco para sí mismo mientras, con el ceño contraído por el golpe de luz que iluminó la despensa nada más entrar, caminaba hacia allí. Roger, pensó Harry, echando un rápido vistazo hacia el vacío pasillo por si a Lucius o a Narcisa les daba por aparecer, debía de ser el elfo de la casa. Uno de los elfos. De los muchos elfos que los Malfoy debían de tener para mantener todo esto en semejante estado de pulcritud.

– Las tengo. –los ojos de Harry dejaron el pasillo para posarle rápidamente sobre los del slytherin, quien a su vez se quedó mirándole como si le hubiera pillado haciendo alguna trastada.– ¿Sigues preocupado por si mis padres te ven?

– No. –mintió Harry descaradamente, arrebatando los viales de la mano del otro hombre, que al parecer se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación. Esa sonrisa torcida suya…– Gracias. ¿Volvemos?

No le gustó que Malfoy se tomase su tiempo _a posta_ para llegar a la habitación. Especialmente porque no dejó de sonreír durante todo el, afortunadamente corto, trayecto de vuelta.

* * *

– Si quieres, y ya que estás aquí, puedes quedarte a dormir.

Harry se había tomado el vial analgésico y ya no le dolía la cabeza. Nuevamente en el dormitorio, y después de eso, con Draco ya completamente desvelado y él sin pizca de sueño, se habían quedado charlando recostados sobre la cama del rubio. La conversación varió de temas tan absurdos como, por ejemplo, lo que supondría para Harry tener a Lucius de suegro –aunque al auror no le había parecido absurdo, sino terrorífico–, hasta otros más personales, como la decisión del auror de mudarse al Londres muggle para buscar el anonimato.

–Después de derrotar a Voldemort me hice mucho más famoso, y la gente me acosaba tanto que no me quedó más remedio porque aquello me estaba… provocando problemas de salud. –había dicho.– Menos mal que ahora ya no es como antes, fue la euforia del momento; pero al final hice de ese piso mi hogar y luego no quise volver.

Por su parte, Draco habló de sus viajes por Europa y de lo mucho que había aprendido y vivido en el extranjero. Para cuando este propuso a Harry quedarse a dormir, faltaba apenas una hora para que Narcisa se despertara.

– Estoy seguro de que conmigo no vas a necesitar tomarte ese vial somnífero. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Harry le creía. –Esta cama es igual de cómoda que la de la Casa del Lago. –comentó palpando ligeramente el colchón sobre el que ya estaba medio tumbado.– ¿Mismo material?

Draco asintió, lanzando los pantalones del pijama que horas antes se había puesto sobre la silla del tocador –sí, el dormitorio de Malfoy _tenía_ tocador–. No dijo nada cuando el auror se metió a su lado en la cama con la parte de arriba del pijama puesta; empezaba a entender que le gustaba dormir más así que en ropa interior. Bien, era eso o que simplemente todavía no se fiaba del todo de él.

Teoría que suprimió de su mente en cuanto este acunó su trasero contra su hombría. No intencionadamente –Draco tenía ligeras dudas de que Harry fuese mínimamente consciente de cómo se estaba colocando–, pero si era capaz de hacerlo sin agobiarse ello tenía que significar algo. Y fuera lo que fuese el slytherin lo aceptó, rodeando el cuerpo del auror con sus brazos tras apagar la luz.

Minutos después la respiración de Harry ya era lo suficientemente profunda y relajada como para que Draco intuyera que este ya se había quedado dormido, así que simplemente se incorporó lo justo para quitarle las gafas al despistado gryffindor y dejarlas a buen recaudo sobre la mesita de noche. Luego solo reacomodó su postura y trató de dormir.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan en paz con la vida.

* * *

A Harry le despertaron algunos murmullos. Había dormido tan poco que sus sentidos no estaban ni al cincuenta por cierto, así que le costó reconocer a quiénes pertenecían. Sus párpados parecían reacios a abrirse, pero su entumecido cerebro pudo identificar una voz femenina. Hacía comentarios sobre lo que parecía ser un paseo en yate, aunque básicamente se limitaba a asentir y apreciar las observaciones de la voz de Draco Malfoy. Esa sí que no se le escapaba.

Cuando una segunda voz masculina intervino, Harry abrió los ojos. Mala señal.

– Potter, buenos días. –_muy_ mala señal.

– Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar. –señal _mortal_.

Harry tembló, incorporándose bruscamente sobre el colchón. En la puerta _abierta_ del dormitorio de Draco estaban nada más y nada menos que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, quien tras haberle saludado volvieron concentrarse en las instrucciones que su hijo, detenidamente, les estaba dando sobre cómo llenar de gasolina el depósito del barco de la Casa del Lago. "Esto va por ti, papá," insistía, "los muggles utilizan _libras esterlinas_; no vuelvas a ofrecerles galeones como la última vez".

Draco, _el cabrón_ de Draco, ya se había vestido antes de recibir a sus padres. Llevaba una camisa color crema por debajo de unos pantalones de casimir azul marino y zapatos negros. Él, para variar, tan elegante, y Harry con la parte de arriba de un pijama de franela y pelo de recién levantado. _Delante_ de sus padres.

– Los enseres de pesca ya están dentro del yate, –Malfoy seguía a lo suyo. Desde que Lucius y Narcisa habían reparado en su presencia, solo le había lanzado una rápida mirada antes de proseguir con sus instrucciones.– pero hay que comprar cebo para peces porque lo agotasteis todo en vuestra última salida. Mamá, será mejor que te encargues de pagarlo tú.

Era tan inquietante… pensaba Harry mientras buscaba con la mirada la parte de debajo de sus pantalones de pijama. Tan incómodo… pero al parecer, los Malfoy parecían aceptar su presencia en la cama de su hijo con bastante deportividad; ni se habían escandalizado ni le habían lanzado miradas llenas de veneno, lo cual tenía su mérito.

_Eso_, o Draco se había ido de la lengua mucho tiempo antes.

Finalmente los encontró; los pantalones del pijama estaban perfectamente doblados sobre la silla del tocador del slytherin. Pero aunque le urgía salir de la cama para ir a por ellos, no era partidario de que el matrimonio Malfoy le viera merodeando por la habitación del hijo pródigo en calzoncillos.

Visto lo visto, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que se fuesen, algo que, afortunadamente, sucedió en los próximos tres minutos.

– Me podrías haber dicho que tus padres ya sabían que estaba aquí. –espetó a Draco de mal humor cuando este le miró con una sonrisa burlona en cuanto volvió a cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.– Así me habría ahorrado hacer el ridículo.

– No tengo la culpa de que no estés familiarizado con el poder de la magia ancestral de los hogares mágicos. Especialmente de aquellos que han acogido entre sus paredes largas generaciones de sangrepuras como la nuestra. –Draco se sentó al borde de la cama y disfrutó de la mirada de reproche que Harry le estaba lanzando.– Si algún miembro de la familia autoriza la entrada de cualquier persona desconocida para la mansión, el resto de parientes serán alertados de su llegada de inmediato. Aunque estén dormidos. –añadió ante el confuso semblante del auror.– El aviso se representa en sueños.

– No parece que se lo hayan tomado mal. –añadió Harry atreviéndose, ahora sí, a abandonar la cama para recuperar sus pantalones de pijama.

– ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? –preguntó Draco relajadamente mientras observaba al gryffindor terminar de vestirse.– Hace un par de años que saben que… me despiertas cierta inquietud. Han tenido tiempo de sobra para digerirlo. Incluso mi padre.

– Qué fino eres, Malfoy. –ironizó Harry atándose la bata de estar por casa, refiriéndose obviamente a la expresión que el slytherin había utilizado para confesarle que le gustaba.– Bueno, vuelvo a casa, tengo que darme una ducha y salir pitando para el Ministerio para ver qué tal les va a mis chicos.

– ¿_Tus chicos_? –Draco torció una sonrisa.– ¿Así nos llamas? Así que… ¿yo también era 'tu chico' cuando estaba allí dentro?

– No. –respondió Harry amablemente cogiendo con la mano derecha un puñado de polvos flu.– Tú eras el gilipollas que se follaba a uno de mis aurores.

Cuando Harry desapareció bajo el refulgir de una llamarada esmeralda, Draco echó a reír.

* * *

Draco amaneció más temprano de lo normal el lunes. Aunque ocasionalmente pecara de soberbio, la verdad era que los nervios por la llegada de la lechuza oficial del Ministerio con la carta que le diría si finalmente entraría a formar parte del equipo de Potter, le había sumergido en un intranquilo sueño. Sobre todo desde que el sábado pasado terminara con una brillante actuación de Cloe que no solo puso firmes a todos los poltergeist de la mansión, si no que además logró bloquear la oscura magia de la que aquella tenebrosa casona se servía para matar de miedo a sus inquilinos. "Estoy impresionado", recordaba que había salido de los labios de Harry mientras, atónito, contemplaba a una agotada pero satisfecha Cloe a través de la pantalla, "hay que tener un sobrado potencial mágico para hacer algo como eso".

A Gavin no le había ido muy bien; aunque había conseguido llevar a su protegida _más o menos sana _hasta la casa franca, la multitud de heridas que había ganado a cambio habían propiciado su inmediato ingreso en San Mungo. Ludmilla fue la primera de los tres en terminar y, a pesar de haber tardado bastante más tiempo que Draco, lo cierto era que había conseguido hacer frente a toda dificultad sin mayores complicaciones. Una gran bruja y mejor persona, era la opinión que el slytherin se había forjado de ella.

Así que, en vista de los últimos acontecimientos, casi era normal que le temblasen los dedos cuando finalmente rasgó el sobre que llevaba el sello oficial del Ministerio de Magia:

_Estimado sr. Malfoy:_

_El pasado sábado concluyeron las pruebas que, cada año, realiza el Ministerio de Magia para seleccionar a aquellos magos y brujas, no formados en la Academia, con motivo de su posible inclusión dentro de la actual División de Aurores de Inglaterra._

_Como candidato, estas han sido sus calificaciones:_

_\- Prueba 1: La búsqueda de la snitch del desierto – S_

_\- Prueba 2: Falso Megalodón – S_

_\- Prueba 3: Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas bajo presión – E_

_\- Prueba 4: Supervivencia en territorio hostil – E_

_El criterio de calificaciones, homologado por este Ministerio desde 1753, es el siguiente:_

_\- Extraordinario (E)_

_\- Supera las Expectativas (S)_

_\- Aceptable (A)_

_\- Insatisfactorio (I)_

_\- Desastroso (D)_

_\- Trol (T)_

_En vista de estas referencias, su calificación final asciende a 85 puntos sobre 100, la puntuación más alta alcanzada este año. Enhorabuena. Por favor, le ruego se dirija a las oficinas esta misma tarde para **darte tu puto uniforme, presumido de mierda.**_

_Atentamente,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Jefe de la División de Aurores_

_Oficina de Aurores, Nivel 2_

_Ministerio de Magia_

"Presumido de mierda". Sí, Draco por fin podía seguir siéndolo. Revisó sus notas una vez más y paladeó ese delicioso ochenta y cinco por ciento. Sin embargo, añadió mentalmente mientras entornaba con la mirada esa curiosa _S_ que había obtenido en la segunda prueba; aquí había algo que no le cuadraba del todo. Potter le había asegurado la calificación más baja con el megalodón y sin embargo tenía un _Supera las Expectativas_. ¿Todos los demás habrían logrado un _Extraordinario_? Teniendo en cuenta el cabreo de su Jefe –ahora sí podía referirse a él así– cuando se dio cuenta de que había desobedecido su orden, Draco había estado temiendo un _Desastroso_ como mínimo.

No iba a quejarse –algo menos que una S en esa segunda prueba podría valerle el puesto que tanto le había costado conseguir–, pero sin duda quería alguna explicación coherente al respecto. Y Potter se la daría. Esta tarde. Cuando fuera a por su uniforme. _El de_ _verdad_, no esa imitación que había utilizado durante la semana de pruebas.

– Todo bien, ¿no?

La sonrisa que Draco le regaló a su madre confirmó las pesquisas de Narcisa.– Tienes delante de ti al auror más guapo de la División de Aurores de Inglaterra.

– No lo dudo, hijo. Enhorabuena. ¿Vienes a desayunar al jardín? Incluso el tiempo está celebrando tu admisión.

Era cierto, percibió Draco cuando salió del brazo de su madre del dormitorio, mientras bajaba la gran escalinata hacia los jardines; el sol por fin había vencido a las nubes y una cálida brisilla totalmente impropia de la estación aportaba a la Mansión Malfoy una luminosidad casi más mágica que ella. Pero la verdad era que ni la tormenta del siglo podría borrar la sonrisa que el rubio _auror_ tenía ahora en la cara.

* * *

– Lo sabía, eres una cabrona. –le respondió cariñosamente a Ludmilla.

La rusa se encogió de hombros y dedicó a Draco un coqueto y estudiado guiño de ojos. Terminada la prueba del megalodón, Ludmilla había escrito a Potter para contarle lo que realmente había retrasado a Draco en el agua y, por ende, impedido acatar su orden. El Jefe lo había entendido pero, no conforme con eso, había exigido un recuerdo en un vial para prevenir un posible engaño por parte de la chica. Sin embargo, una vez visto que la intención era sincera, había calificado la prueba como creía que, finalmente, el rubio merecía.

Y ahora allí estaban, junto a Cloe, Hannah y un vendado Gavin a la espera de que Harry Potter saliese de su despacho para comunicarles su decisión final. Lo que Draco no entendía y, según había murmurado con Ludmilla, quien también había recibido por correo el beneplácito del gryffindor, ella tampoco, era por qué convocaba a los cinco si solo tres iban a conseguir trabajo y, de hecho, esta elección ya había sido pactada de antemano. Era una acción un tanto cruel que no terminaba de encajarle en la personalidad del moreno.

Por eso mismo, cuando Potter finalmente apareció y les dio la enhorabuena a los cinco por haber sido admitidos, entregando a cada uno su uniforme pertinente y organizándose la fiesta padre después, hacia la que incluso lograron arrastrar a su Jefe –un pub irlandés muggle que Gavin y Ludmilla conocían demasiado bien– Draco corroboró sus sospechas. Al parecer, desde antes de iniciarse la primerísima prueba, Potter ya sabía que iba a seleccionar a los cinco porque su currículo y sus primeras impresiones durante las entrevistas le habían asegurado que lo merecían. Sin embargo, las pruebas, como todos los años, eran obligatorias porque el trabajo de un auror normalmente siempre se lleva a cabo bajo un continuo estrés y alerta, el que motivaría la competición de cinco aspirantes por solo tres empleos.

"Hasta el momento nunca he tenido que batirme con un fuego fatuo, Ludmilla", le había asegurado Potter dos cervezas después, cómodamente sentado en una de las mesas del local y bien rodeado por Cloe y Hannah a ambos lados, con Gavin, Draco y ella frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, "pero ahora sé que puedo contar contigo si alguna vez se da el caso".

Las pruebas planteaban situaciones hipotéticas y completamente inusuales en el día a día del auror medio, pero compensaban a modo de entrenamiento y permitían al Jefe conocer mejor las habilidades y destrezas del candidato, así como sus puntos débiles, logrando hacerse una mejor idea de este y favoreciendo su integración en misiones que requirieran un tipo determinado de perfil.

Ese era el verdadero objetivo de las mismas, y en el fondo Draco agradecía el poder seguir contando con sus otros cuatro compañeros quienes, junto a él, se pasarían los próximos meses "haciendo el papeleo que ningún otro auror quiere", según Potter, pero a mucha honra. Porque ya llegarían más novatos y entonces ellos podrían salir a la calle a hacer expediciones y misiones de verdad. De las de salir en la radio. De las que te labran un nombre. De las de Harry Potter. O algo así.

– Eres un poco manipulador, ¿lo sabías? –le picó Draco en el momento en que Gavin sacó a Hannah a bailar y Ludmilla y Cloe iban a los servicios, dejándoles solos.– Esta noche he dormido especialmente mal por la preocupación de saber si había sido o no admitido.

– Qué raro, con lo seguro que has estado de tus posibilidades… –a Potter también se le daba bien jugar con la ironía.

– Me gusta que seas así, –le confesó Draco entonces, jugando con la botella medio vacía de cerveza que tenía entre las manos.– un poco slytherin. Es algo que sorprende, dada tu intachable carrera como Héroe Nacional y todo ese rollo.

– Si no quieres que te amarre a la oficina por los restos, haciendo más y más papeleo, más te vale que no vuelvas a mencionar mi "intachable carrera como Héroe Nacional". –Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras Potter le advertía con el dedo y daba un trago más a su cerveza, provocando que la nuez de su garganta subiera y bajara al tragar. Draco pensó entonces que su Jefe podría _tragar_ otras cosas más interesantes. Porque ese balanceo de nuez era sexy. Y él tenía _algo_ _grande_ que podría hacer que se moviera todo el rato.

Había estado esperando, se recordó Draco, como un buen chico, porque no quería que sus futuros colegas pensaran que había obtenido el puesto por acostarse con quien podía dárselo. Pero ahora finalmente ya lo tenía, por sus propios medios, y esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que impediría que esta noche se llevase a Harry Potter a la cama.

– Estaría cómodo en cualquier lugar en el que decidieras amarrarme, _Harry_. –por eso pensó que había llegado el momento de empezar a caldear el ambiente. Habían esperado a que Potter saliese de trabajar para irse al bar, así que ahora despuntaban las últimas horas de la tarde de un cielo rojizo con alguna nube; el momento ideal para poner fin a la fiesta aquí y continuarla en otro lugar, uno mucho más íntimo.– Pero si puedo hacer una sugerencia…

Era fácil descalzarse de un zapato de piel sin cordones, así que Draco lo hizo, deslizando seguidamente su pie entre las piernas abiertas de su compañero. Merlín, el bulto que palpó con él era grande, y respondió muy animadamente a sus atenciones.

Aunque apenas durasen unos segundos:

– ¡¿Qué coño estás _haciendo_?! –siseó el repentinamente abochornado Jefe de aurores mientras intentaba cerrar bruscamente las piernas, algo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta que tenía un pie travieso _sobando su polla_ entre ellas.

– Vámonos de aquí. –pero Draco parecía no tener ninguna gana de sacar su pie de _ahí_, por mucho que Harry se estuviera esforzando.

– ¿A dónde? –fue la pregunta estúpida que el gryffindor lanzó mientras miraba, visiblemente alterado, en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie en el bar se diese cuenta de que tenía un pie juguetón en su entrepierna.

– Relájate, nadie nos está prestando atención. –dijo Draco entonces, señalando con la cabeza el grupo más cercano a ellos cuando Harry por fin le miró, el cual precisamente estaba formado por los compañeros del rubio; Ludmilla y Cloe se habían unido a Hannah y Gavin en la improvisada pista de baile del pub, que básicamente consistía en un par de metros cuadrados sin sillas ni mesas que molestasen al personal.– Están a su aire, ni se darán cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

– ¿A dónde? –volvió a repetir el gilipollas redomado que a veces parecía tener por Jefe.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y apartó el pie de la entrepierna del moreno, volviendo a cubrirlo con el zapato.– A la floristería, quiero regalarte claveles azules.

– ¿A estas horas? –Potter incluso se atrevió a hojear su reloj de pulsera antes de que el slytherin perdiera por completo la paciencia– Estará cerr…

– A _tu puta casa_ o a _mi puta cama_, tuyo es el honor de elegir. –escupió con irritación. Y dicho esto, Draco se levantó de la silla y abandonó el pub con viento fresco, echando pestes y elucubrando cómo, por el amor de Merlín, Harry, _su Harry_, no había captado la indirecta a la primera, ¡toque lascivo de pies incluido!– ¡y date prisa, o llamo a Kevin!

* * *

**N/A:** El próximo episodio será el último. Mil gracias por leer y comentar esta historia Me hace muy feliz saber lo que pensáis de ella. ¡Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Al final terminaron en la casa de Harry.

– Eh, ¿te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó el Jefe de Aurores justo después de que ambos atravesaran el umbral de entrada a su apartamento. Draco apreció que había empezado a frotarse las manos, un gesto que sabía que hacía de manera automática cuando estaba nervioso por algo. Probablemente le preocupaba no estar a la altura de las expectativas que creía que tendría Draco para aquella noche, vista su inexperiencia en el tema del sexo con hombres. Merlín, qué dulce.

El problema quizá fuese que él no lo era.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de separar las manos antes de que Draco le empujase contra la pared del salón, la del lado opuesto a un artefacto de acabado metálico que semanas más tarde él mismo enseñaría al slytherin a denominar 'televisión'. Retenido y siendo _deliciosamente_ presionado por el cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo una juguetona dureza contra su entrepierna, casi se marea cuando el otro hombre se acercó a su oído izquierdo para demandar "A ti. Quiero _tomarte_ a ti. Ahora".

–Guau. –boqueó Harry, todavía impactado por el sorpresivo empuje.– Vale. –aceptó, comprendiendo que intentar retrasar más el momento sería una absoluta tontería.– Cama, entonces. Vamos a mi cama.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Siguió a Harry hasta el dormitorio del fondo, de color azul y cama de matrimonio de sábanas y nórdico grises. Sin embargo, el rubio auror no se dedicó a curiosear mucho más la habitación; ya tendría tiempo de sobra para hacer eso. Ahora, lo que de verdad quería, lo que de verdad _anhelaba_, era repasar profundamente la anatomía de Harry Potter. Así que, famélico, rodeó la cintura del gryffindor con sus brazos e inició un urgente _frottage_ sobre la tela de sus pantalones que le llevó a morder, apenas diez segundos después, la clavícula de su compañero de pura ansiedad.

– Merlín –escuchó a Harry suspirar, tambaleándose ligeramente entre sus brazos, justo después de ver que había dejado la marca de sus dientes en su pálida clavícula.– Tranquilo, tigre, tenemos toda la noche. No hace falta correr.

Draco decidió darle la razón a Harry y reprimió el impulso de hacer un chiste sobre aquella última frase. Pero es que se _moría_ de ganas de follárselo. Aunque también sabía que esta sería la primera vez de Harry con un hombre, además de su primera vez juntos, así que también quería hacerlo bien. Sin prisas, sosegada y limpiamente. _Bueno_, todo lo limpio que la sucia follada que tenía en mente le permitiera, claro.

– ¿Dónde guardas el lubricante? –susurró mientras lamía la castigada herida que había dejado cerca del cuello del gryffindor y sus manos bajaban, hambrientas, para acunar sus firmes nalgas. Un sentido apretón hizo a Harry responder con un gemido.

– No tengo. –reconoció moviendo sus caderas hacia delante para _seguir sintiendo_ la pulsante polla de su amante.– Pero… una vez fui a que me dieran un masaje y… me regalaron una muestra de aceite corporal… aromático. ¿Cre-crees que servirá? –jadeó mientras su culo y su polla eran generosamente atendidos por las expertas manos del slytherin, aún sobre la tela.

– Sí. –confirmó Draco acariciando una sola vez más la polla de Harry antes de darle una sonora nalgada con la otra mano.– Tráela aquí.

Se entretuvo contemplando a Harry rebuscar en los cajones de la mesita de noche una vez se hubo acomodado sobre el mullido colchón del dormitorio. Lanzó los zapatos y calcetines a un rincón de la habitación y se dedicó a desabrochar la bragueta del pantalón así como los primeros botones de su camisa hasta que finalmente el otro hombre se acercó a él, de rodillas y descalzo, avanzando sobre la cama con un pequeño botecito de aceite para masajes en la mano.

Draco aceptó el recipiente justo después de quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, arrojándolas a no le importó dónde junto a sus zapatos. Luego destapó la pequeña botella y derramó al menos la mitad de su contenido sobre su erecta hombría, con el capullo apuntando directamente hacia su barbilla.

Le calentó mucho ver, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Harry llevaba una mano a su entrepierna mientras contemplaba todo aquel espectáculo, con los labios entreabiertos y una mirada sofocada que empezaba a llenarse de niebla. –Desnúdate, _Jefe_. –dijo entonces con esa sonrisa torcida, empezando a masturbarse lentamente para terminar de esparcir todo el aceite a lo largo de su hombría tras dejar el botecito a su lado, sobre la cama, nuevamente cerrado.– Esta noche el que va a dar órdenes voy a ser yo.

A Harry debió de parecerle buena la idea porque sin decir una palabra se levantó de la cama solo para cumplir las exigencias de Draco, regresando nuevamente junto a él pero, tal y como le habían dicho, totalmente desnudo. No había estado equivocado, sonrió el slytherin mientras centraba su atención en cierta parte de la anatomía del chico que permanecía de rodillas a su lado; Harry en verdad tenía un buen paquete. Seguro que se sentía suave, caliente y firme entre sus manos…

Draco abandonó su propia erección e hizo a Harry un gesto vago con la mano para indicarle que quería que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno auror jadeó en respuesta pero, aunque tentativamente al principio, hizo lo que le dijo. Cuando su polla fue _estrechamente_ presionada por la de Harry y sintió sus temblorosas manos sobre el abdomen, Draco empezó a mover la pelvis hacia arriba, ganándose un gemido por parte de su compañero.

–Ven aquí. –instó Draco, agarrando al gryffindor de los brazos y forzándole a inclinarse para unir sus labios a los suyos. El rubio aprovechó la posición para rodear la tonificada espalda de _su Harry_, provocando que sus torsos se rozaran mientras _devoraba_ su boca y sus lenguas se acariciaban, juguetonas, cortándoles la respiración.– _Mmmm_… no sabes el tiempo que llevo deseando esto… –suspiró cuando se separaron.

– Puedo hacerme una idea –sonrió Harry, retrotrayendo su mente hasta el día de la entrevista. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de Draco acunaron su trasero, empezando un firme masaje.

– No, no puedes. –le aseguró Draco, imaginando lo que había pasado por la mente de Harry. Tentativamente, su mano derecha se dirigió a la entrada del gryffindor y comenzó a pasar el dedo corazón a lo largo de toda la hendidura– Pásame el aceite. Tengo que haberlo dejado por ahí…

Harry se lo entregó, servil, antes de acercar su boca al cuello de su amante y comenzar a hacerlo suyo con su lengua, labios y dientes. Draco jadeó mientras vertía lo que quedaba de aceite en la entrada del hombre y los dedos de su mano derecha. Luego dejó el bote vacío sobre la mesita de noche que tenían al lado y su dedo corazón continuó explorando la hendidura de su compañero, de momento solo superficialmente.

– ¿Listo? –jadeó Draco después de que un mordisco más intenso de lo normal en su clavícula le hiciera temblar. Las manos de Harry explorando su cuerpo en todo momento, memorizando cada músculo, cada contorno; acariciando sus brazos, pasando por su pecho hasta su abdomen, su ingle, su… _ah_. Simplemente no podía aguantar _más_.

Un mudo asentimiento por parte de auror animó a Draco a introducir el primer dedo. Sintió a Harry jadear fuerte contra su clavícula cuando lo hizo. –¿Todo bien? –preguntó Draco sin poder disimular su inquietud.

–Es un puto dedo, _auror Malfoy_, claro que estoy bien. –fue la sonrisa torcida y respuesta de Harry.– Cuando lleguemos a tu polla entonces hablaremos.

Una breve carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su garganta antes de que el slytherin decidiera seguir, y mientras su dedo corazón comenzaba a trazar círculos dentro de Harry, dilatándole para él, para lo que estaba por venir, y el sonido que hacían sus hombrías al frotarse se unían a los jadeos de ambos, la mano que acunaba las nalgas de su compañero reptó hasta su nuca, obligándole a bajar para volver a encontrarse con sus sedientos labios.

–Quiero que juegues ya con el maldito piercing, Potter. –susurró Draco contra los labios de este entre beso y beso.– No puedo… creer, que no le estés prestando la atención que se merece.

Harry rio besando a Draco una vez más, todo lengua y humedad, antes de dejar un casto beso en su barbilla e iniciar un reguero de saliva y lamidas hasta el pendiente.– Hace poco que te lo has hecho… –suspiró, llegando a la clavícula, mientras su mano derecha ya lo presionaba con sus dedos.– y pensé que a lo mejor estaba un poco sensible.– confesó presionando sus caderas hacia abajo para provocar a la erecta hombría de Draco, nada más sentir la presencia de un segundo dedo en su entrada.

– ¿_Sensible_, cielo? –ronroneó el slytherin justo antes de apretar los párpados cuando los labios de Harry finalmente llegaron hasta el pezón del pendiente y su lengua comenzó a juguetear con él, sustituyendo a los dedos.– _Ah_, creo que en eso consiste…

Harry sonrió con el pezón de Draco todavía en los labios, luego continuó marcando y lamiéndolo mientras sentía los dedos de este empujándole desde atrás. No le dolían, era más una molestia, pero seguro que el rubio hacía que aquello mereciera la pena del mismo modo que él intentaría hacer que aquella noche fuese memorable para Draco; quizá no tuviera experiencia en el tema del sexo-con-hombres, pero era bastante consciente de cómo reducir a alguien a base de placer.

Un gemido escapó de los labios del slytherin cuando Harry rodeó ambas erecciones con su mano izquierda, acariciándolas rudamente de arriba a abajo, aprovechando el movimiento para dejar el pendiente del pezón y subir sus labios y malas intenciones hasta el cuello del hombre, dispuesto a sofocarle, a _derretirlo_ con él. Algo que creía estar consiguiendo cuando la mano libre que Malfoy tenía no hacía más que amarrarse a su cabello, tirando de él ligeramente en un claro signo de abandono y urgencia.

Cuando el tercer dedo se unió a los otros dos, Harry se detuvo un segundo y cerró los ojos; aquello quizá estaba dejando de ser solo incómodo. De pronto, la mano que antes había estado en su pelo ahora estaba allí, cubriendo la suya, forzando a esta a retomar la masturbación conjunta que había dejado a medias. Harry alzó la vista y Draco atrapó sus labios, besándolo con pasión, intentando transmitirle en ese beso la sensación de que todo iba a ir más que bien.

– Relájate, –jadeó después, contra su boca. Un leve rubor crepitaba en sus mejillas como un fuego lento en la chimenea una tarde de invierno. Harry asintió en silencio. Lo cierto es que ya estaba relajado, mentalmente al menos, porque tenía el presentimiento de que aquello iba a ser bueno. _Muy_ bueno.

Entonces la mano de Draco que cubría la de Harry se separó un segundo para atrapar su propia hombría y conducirla hasta la ya dilatada entrada del hombre. La sensación de sentir una polla _dura_ y _caliente_ entre sus nalgas resultó electrizante. "Muévete. Juega un poco" escuchó que Malfoy le susurraba en el oído, así que Harry lo hizo; dejó su erección y colocó las manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Draco, sobre el colchón, para asegurarse de que mantenía el equilibrio mientras volvía a frotarse contra el slytherin, mientras presionaba su hombría sobre el estómago de su amante y movía las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que la polla que seguía caprichosa entre sus nalgas se deslizara también a lo largo de su hendidura.

Así estuvieron varios minutos, ninguno podría testificar cuántos, con Draco cooperando elevando la pelvis al compás de los perversos movimientos de _su_ Harry, hasta que ambos hubieron gemido lo suficiente como para saber que había llegado el momento de pasar a otro nivel. Fue entonces, cuando Harry sintió la presión de algo_ grande_ intentando atravesar su estrechez, que su determinación tembló lo suficiente como para dejarse caer, sudoroso, sobre el pecho del slytherin.

–Ya casi está… –escuchó a Draco jadear en algún momento mientras el moreno auror trataba de normalizar su agotada respiración; los ojos cerrados, los labios apretados y la palpitante polla de Draco _llenándole_ hasta el final, reptando a través de su canal hasta que Harry la devoró, justo hasta la base.– ¿Duele?

Harry no podría negarlo sin mentir, pero se incorporó lo suficiente como para que su sonrisa calmara a Draco. –¿No… podrías haberla tenido… un poco _más_ _pequeña_, idiota? –incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer una broma de aquello. Aunque estuviera boqueando en el proceso.

Malfoy soltó a risita antes de separar algo más sus muslos y acunar el trasero de Harry entre sus manos para permitirle controlar el ritmo que marcaría en cuando el gryffindor se hubiera acostumbrado a la intrusión.– Quieres decir… –empezó tragando saliva; Harry en verdad era _muy_ estrecho– ¿qué habrías preferido tener un… novio con una polla más _mediocre_?

Harry sonrió, acercándose a los labios de su _novio_ para besarle una vez más. Así que era oficial, entonces. Estaban saliendo. Estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy. Merlín, qué locura, si tan solo se lo hubieran avisado unos años antes… la que habría liado. Habría discutido hasta con las paredes. Pero ahora… pensó Harry con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras Draco torturaba su cuello con los labios y las manos seguían amansando sus nalgas mientras entraba y salía, entraba y salía. Ahora simplemente sabía que no habría podido ser otra persona. Draco era perfecto, perfecto para él; lo suficiente caradura como para mantener la chispa, un rebelde inconformista que seguro le daría guerra, un amante considerado que… _Ahh_.

– ¿Todo bien, cielo? –le preguntó Draco después de que su última embestida hiciese a Harry temblar.

– _Sigue_.

Entonces Draco entendió lo que acababa de pasar y, con esa sonrisa torcida tan suya, algo desdibujada por el placer pero igual de intensa, comenzó a empujar más rápido y más fuerte, provocando que Harry no solo temblara más, _mucho_ _más_, sino que empezara a gemir tan alto que solo entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de que no habían insonorizado la habitación en un edificio lleno de vecinos. Bueno, ajo y agua, fue lo último que pensó antes de arquear el cuello sobre la almohada y dejar escapar un gemido de abandono cuando Harry no solo siguió recibiéndole, sino que incluso se puso a jugar con las sensaciones que ambos estaban experimentando, moviendo sus caderas en círculos sobre la base de la hombría de Draco, haciéndoles suspirar, gemir, un deje de desesperación cada vez que exhalaban.

Hasta que al final ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarlo más y simplemente se corrieron, Harry gimiendo el nombre de Draco contra los labios abiertos de este en mitad de un último beso, cubriendo sus vientres de espesa y blanquecina sustancia, mientras Draco lo hacía dentro, _muy dentro_ de él, llenándole de forma tan íntima, a la vez que los dedos de sus manos arañaban la firme espalda de su compañero, dejándole marcas que sabía que Harry lamentaría mañana, cuando estuviese en los vestuarios del Nivel 2 y tuviera que cambiarse la camiseta después de una arriesgada misión de campo. Draco sonrió minutos después, imaginando la escena, mientras Harry dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y las manos a cada lado de su costado, sobre el cubrecama del colchón. Sus piernas enredadas unas con otras, y ellos demasiado exhaustos siquiera para buscar la varita y lanzar un par de hechizos de limpieza.

Draco suspiró, sin perder la sonrisa, y también se quedó dormido mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de su compañero y su otra mano acariciaba distraídamente los rebeldes mechones azabache.

* * *

– Estás de coña. Es eso, ¿no?

Harry arqueó una deja después de haber dejado un grueso montón de pergaminos sobre el escritorio que había asignado a Draco en la oficina de aurores: _muy lejos_ del de Kevin y _muy cerca_ de su despacho.

– No, auror Malfoy, no "estoy de coña". Los quiero datados y correctamente registrados en el archivo.– Harry se detuvo solo un segundo para mirar su reloj de pulsera, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión incrédula del rubio auror.–Y date prisa, porque he reservado para cenar a las ocho y ya son las seis y media. No querrás cabrear al Jefe, ¿verdad?

Draco estuvo a punto de sugerirle _al Jefe_ por dónde podía meterse esa sonrisilla final que le dedicó antes de encerrarse nuevamente en su despacho. Por Merlín, Morgana, Circe y hasta su puta madre, ¡con esta ya eran _cinco_ las semanas que llevaba haciendo mierda de papeleo! ¡Quería algo de acción, joder! ¿De verdad era eso tanto pedir? ¿Es que no había dejado a Harry lo suficientemente claro durante las pruebas que estaba _sobradamente_ preparado para asumir misiones sobre terreno?

– ¿De verdad habías pensado que el Jefe Potter haría una excepción contigo solo porque estáis saliendo? –Ludmilla se había acercado a su mesa con una manzana verde en la mano, la dejó sobre la mesa de Draco e ignoró la mirada fulminante de este.– Debe de ser una de las personas más justas que conozco.

Draco no había pensado _eso_. Y sabía que Ludmilla era consciente de ello, pero le molestaba que, después de tanto tiempo, Harry siguiera sin delegar en él o en cualquiera de los novatos tareas más importantes que encargarse de mantener y actualizar el archivo. Sin ninguna gana de esconder su malhumor, agarró la manzana que Ludmilla solía traerle cada tarde de la cafetería y le dio un certero bocado.

– Anímate, –la rusa se había acercado para susurrarle en el oído mientras él seguía masticando con rudeza.– siempre podrás hacerle pagar tu malestar en la cama.

Si tan siquiera Ludmilla supiese… no pudo evitar pensar Draco mientras la veía alejarse con su propio fajo de pergaminos directa al archivo, se llevaría una enorme sorpresa. Porque había que ver lo rápido había aprendido el sumiso de sus cojones a ser cualquier cosa excepto eso. Las primeras dos semanas Draco había estado al mando, guiando a Potter en todo momento, enseñándole lo que le gustaba que le hicieran y aprendiendo juntos lo que Harry disfrutaba.

Luego Harry empezó a darle el coñazo con que quería probar arriba. Draco no sabía qué le había molestado más; si el hecho de que su cuerpo disfrutara muchísimo aquello –Potter en verdad tenía un generoso paquete y, mejor aún, sabía cómo sacarle partido–, o que a Harry le gustase tanto el juego ese de dominarle, de hacerle perder la cordura y entregarse a él mientras _le sentía_ golpeando fuerte, haciendo chirriar los muelles de la cama. Una cama que Harry llevaba compartiendo con él desde su primera vez juntos.

A partir de ahí prácticamente no hubo parón, reconoció Draco a la par que humedecía la punta de su pluma en el tintero. A Harry le gustaba metérsela y lo había demostrado en todos los muebles de la casa; desde la cama hasta la barra americana de la cocina, pasando por el sofá, la ducha, la mesa del comedor y hasta el puto suelo de madera. Y no es que él se quejase, lo cierto era que había educado a Harry bastante bien, pues era todo lo considerado y cariñoso que había esperado que fuera, incluso cuando presuntamente se lo estaba follando en plan salvaje. Y él disfrutaba con creces de todas y cada una de aquellas veces, pero en su interior, muy en el fondo, se sentía un poco 'pequeño' si se comparaba con él.

Draco siempre se había vanagloriado de saber llevar –y directamente llevar– las riendas en todo momento y en toda situación, algo que evidentemente comprendía que no podía hacer ahora en el trabajo porque _Harry_ era su Jefe. Los días laborales que llegaban exhaustos a casa y no habían reservado para comer fuera, él demostraba ser todo un inútil en la cocina, así que no le quedaba otra que sentarse en el sofá del salón _del apartamento de Harry_ a esperar a que este preparara la cena. De hecho, los fines de semana, en los que Draco no trabajaba pero Harry sí, ni siquiera era capaz de recibirle con una comida decente que le hiciera descansar, relajarse y olvidarse de todo después de una dura jornada laboral.

Y, finalmente, cuando se iban a dormir, desnudos, Harry cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y empezaba a besarle, a torturarle, a acariciarle, a gemirle las guarradas que quería hacerle, hasta que Draco simplemente dejaba de frotarse contra él y Harry le cogía sin lubricante. Y era entonces, mientras abrazaba el exhausto cuerpo de su novio dormido, cuando Draco volvía a hacer hacer resumen de todo y se daba cuenta de que no llevaba la voz cantante en ningún aspecto de su relación y que, tal vez, con el tiempo, Harry terminara de cansarse de él. Por aburrido. Por 'poca cosa'. O algo así. Prueba de ello también podía ser el que este continuara sin ofrecerle tareas de mayor envergadura en la oficina.

– Déjame ver.

Draco alzó la vista de sus pergaminos hora y cuarto después, encontrándose de lleno con Harry y una oficina casi vacía, a excepción del equipo de mantenimiento y limpieza que había empezado a fregar los pasillos. Merlín, sí que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

– No he terminado.– murmuró Draco antes de, igualmente, pasarle el fajo de documentos. Para su sorpresa, después de echarles un vistazo parcial, Harry cogió la silla del desocupado escritorio que tenían al lado para colocarla junto a la de Draco y poder sentarse juntos, frente al escritorio.– ¿Qué haces?

–Están mal datados, Draco. –únicamente cuando se quedaban solos en el trabajo Harry le llamaba por el nombre de pila, en lugar de auror Malfoy como usualmente hacía.– Todos.

Draco suspiró, pasándose ambas manos por la cara en un gesto de desesperación. –Mierda, lo siento. ¿Por qué no llevas a Granger y Weasley a cenar mientras yo…?

– Tranquilo, hace diez minutos que he cancelado la reserva. –le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Perdona, lo he estropeado todo.–reconoció Draco sin atreverse a mirar al gryffindor a los ojos. No quería ver la decepción reflejada en ellos.– Vete a casa, es tarde, me quedaré para arreglar esto. –añadió, volviendo a sumergir la pluma en el tintero.– Mañana a primera hora los tendrás ordenados en el archivo.

– Llevas unos días bastante distraído. –comentó Harry, quitándole la pluma de las manos y volviendo a dejarla en el tintero para desconcierto del rubio auror.– Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te pasa algo, y me molesta que no seas capaz de decirme qué es. –la mirada verde anclada en la gris, al fin. Draco suspiró.

– Supongo que estoy un poco mosqueado porque todavía no he salido a realizar funciones de campo. –respondió el slytherin, omitiendo intencionadamente parte de la verdad.– Pensaba que creías que era bueno en esto.

Harry sonrió, posando una mano sobre la nuca de Draco e iniciando un suave masaje que hizo que su novio gimiera bajito, cerrara los ojos y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuánto estrés había estado acumulando, apreció Harry, ejerciendo presión sobre los tensos tendones.– Y eres bueno. –comenzó con voz suave.– Muy bueno. Pero me gusta que mi equipo conozca lo suficientemente bien el modo en el que trabajamos aquí antes de enviarlo a patrullar o a realizar expediciones. Y la forma que tengo de hacerlo es delegando a los nuevos al archivo, al menos de momento.

– Llevo cinco semanas con el puto archivo, Potter. –le reprochó Draco echando la cabeza hacia delante, permitiéndole al hombre masajear la parte alta de su nuca.– _Cinco_ semanas.

Harry soltó una risita.– Normalmente los novatos están _dos meses_ antes de salir a patrullar por primera vez.

– Eso es una tortura. –opinó Draco, horrorizado, apartando la mano de Harry de su nuca.– ¿Estás diciéndome que voy a tener que seguir con esto otras tres semanas _más_? ¡A mí no me hace gracia! –añadió cuando vio que a su novio no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara.

– Anda, vámonos a casa. –a Draco no le gustó que Harry evadiese su pregunta, aunque sí el hecho de verle llevar su tocho de pergaminos mal registrados a su propio despacho con la promesa de que ya se encargaría él de corregirlos y enviarlos al archivo mañana.– Te noto cansado.– añadió al volver con su abrigo sobre el antebrazo.

– Como tú, supongo. –abandonaros las oficinas y comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo del Nivel 2 hasta los ascensores.– Creo que hoy voy a pasar de la cena y me iré directo a la cama.

– ¿Estás seguro? –inquirió Harry nada más entrar en el ascensor.– Hoy de postre hay _crème brûlée_.

– Qué huevos tienes para ponerte a cocinarla ahora, con lo reventado que debes de estar.– opinó Draco mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo y se dirigían a la cabina de teléfono que les llevaría al exterior, donde el slytherin había aparcado el coche.– Yo no voy a poder ayudarte. Ya sabes que en los asuntos de cocina es mejor que me mantenga al margen.

– Sé que es un postre que te gusta. –comentó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del coche de su novio. Tras arrancar, Draco puso la radio y una vieja canción de las Brujas de Macbeth empezó a amenizarles el viaje. Harry sonrió un poco.– ¿Sabes? Es difícil no haber notado que desde que salimos has cambiado de emisora. La última vez que he escuchado música clásica en este coche fue cuando me llevaste a casa después de la última prueba.

Draco fingió no saber de qué le estaba hablando.– Tonterías, Potter. A mí también me gusta el rock and roll.–frenó ante un semáforo en rojo.

–Tanto como tener un hipogrifo de mascota. –ironizó el gryffindor, negando con la cabeza mientras contemplaba Londres de noche por la ventana.– Solo quiero que sepas que… aprecio el gesto. _Mucho_. Sé que es una chorrada, –añadió mientras Draco volvía a reanudar la marcha cuando el semáforo cambió de color.– un detalle tonto, pero… bueno. Me hace feliz ver que lo tienes en cuenta.

– Por Circe, _Jefe_, corta el rollo o voy a pensar que te estás ablandando. –a pesar de sus palabras, Draco estaba sonriendo.– Por cierto, se me olvidó decirte, mi padre quiere enseñarte a pescar. Sabes que no puedes negarte, porque es igual o más terco que tú. Me ha pedido que los próximos días que tengas libres vayamos con ellos a la Casa del Lago.

Harry frunció el ceño. –¿Por qué querría yo aprender a pescar?

– Porque según mi madre, por fin mi padre sabe hacerlo _bien_. –respondió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco.– Así que supongo que solo es una excusa para pavonearse delante de ti y no te olvides del padre 'tan molón' que tiene aquí el hijo pródigo.–Harry soltó una risita; Lucius siempre trataba de competir contra él en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

–Supongo que voy a tener que dejarle ganar esta vez.–convino Harry encogiéndose de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.– No tengo ni puñetera idea de pesca.

– Siempre puedo consolarte yo después. –concluyó Draco accionando el freno de mano, aparcando el auto, mientras dedicaba a su novio una sonrisa y una mirada malintencionadas.

– ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un coche? –preguntó de pronto Harry, fingiendo una inocencia que ahora Draco sabía a años luz que no tenía.

– No en uno de millón y medio de galeones, cariño. –Harry iba a decir algo pero Draco no le dejó.– _Sin excepciones_, Harry. El semen no se quita del todo ni con magia.

Harry asintió con una media sonrisa, cediendo, y juntos salieron del coche, atravesaron el portal y cogieron el ascensor hacia el apartamento de este. Una vez en casa, en _su hogar_, de _ambos_, como al gryffindor le gustaba denominar, Draco se quedó de una pieza cuando un elfo doméstico, vagamente familiar, llamando Roby les dio la bienvenida desde la cocina, donde el olor de una deliciosa _crème brûlée _quitó todo el cansancio que el slytherin tenía de golpe.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –Harry se rascó la nuca en un signo de disculpa, mordiéndose el labio inferior en el proceso, en un gesto que sabía que derretía a su compañero.

–Tengo la sensación, desde hace días, en realidad, de que crees que no aportas mucho en nuestra relación. –la expresión en el rostro de Draco se contrajo. Harry aprovechó para rodear su cintura con los brazos y conducirle hasta el sofá del salón.– Y aunque desde ya puedo asegurarte que estás completamente equivocado, quería hacerte sentir mejor. Así que como no sabes cocinar y sé que te molesta que, después de trabajar, tenga que ser yo el que lo haga, cosa que no podría importarme menos, también te digo, –Draco sonrió un poco.– he decidido comprar un elfo doméstico. Ahora solo vamos a tener que ocultarlo de Hermione.–concluyó con cierta burla.

–Pero ¿dónde va a dormir? –Draco ignoraba desde cuándo se había vuelto tan transparente para Harry.– ¿En la habitación de invitados?

–He hablado con tu madre esta mañana. –confesó Harry mientras posaba una mano sobre el muslo derecho de Draco y empezaba a acariciarlo.– Fue ella, de hecho, quien me recomendó a Roby. Al parecer ha estado sirviendo a…

– Los Greengrass, sí. –le interrumpió Draco, dándose cuenta de repente por qué le sonaba tanto la criatura. Le había servido el té un par de veces.– Ya le conocía.

–Vendrá solo a encargarse de las comidas –continuó Harry.–, luego tu madre me ha dicho que tiene sitio de sobra para él en la Mansión. Tenéis unos cuantos dormitorios para elfos en la planta baja, ¿no?

Draco asintió, corroborando la información que Narcisa le había dado a Harry.– Bien, –suspiró el moreno auror.– pues eso. –concluyó con una sonrisa.– ¿Cenamos o vas a irte a la cama?

–Me iré a la cama. –respondió Draco depositando un casto beso en los labios de Harry.– Pero _después_ de comerme el postre.

–Creía que "el postre" te gustaba comértelo en la cama. –no pudo evitar soltar el gryffindor con una sonrisa.

Draco arqueó una ceja en su dirección mientras ocupaba una silla de la barra americana de la cocina. Tras medio minuto de reflexión, finalmente habló: –¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que durante todo este tiempo ya me he ganado el premio al auror del mes. –dijo mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado y Roby Desaparecía con una reverencia.– Va siendo hora de que tú te ganes el tuyo. Así que después de comerme esta deliciosa _crème brûlée_, nos vamos a ir a la cama para que puedas chupármela. Ya sabes cómo me gusta. –Harry alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por la repentina _orden_ aunque plenamente dispuesto a satisfacer los deseos de su compañero.– Luego te vas a colocar boca abajo sobre la cama, abrirás las piernas y _morderás_ _la almohada_ hasta que te falten las fuerzas y te tiemble hasta el alma. He sido lo suficientemente claro, ¿verdad, _Jefe_?

–Claro como el agua, _auror Malfoy_.– sonrió Harry cogiendo su copa de vino y alzándola delante del rubio.– ¿Por nosotros?

Draco cogió su copa también. –Qué susto me has dado, viniendo de ti habría esperado brindar por la paz mundial, la eterna felicidad, la mugglecización del mundo mágico o, peor, la supresión de las clases sociales.–cuando Harry puso los ojos en blanco, Draco sonrió.– Anda, calla y besa al capullo de tu novio…

Y Harry lo hizo, obediente. Porque tal vez Draco Malfoy fuera un capullo. Pero era _su capullo_. Y, para él, ese detalle marcaba toda la diferencia.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Y esta historia llegó a su final, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Gracias a los que la leyeron y, especialmente, a los que la comentaron. Saber lo que piensan del fic me hizo mucha ilusión 3 Espero volver a vernos en la próxima :)


End file.
